Tutoria con Edward Cullen
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: TRADUCCION-Edward es el capitan del equipo de baloncesto y siempre esta con una chica diferente. Esta a punto de reprobar Literatura y ponen a Bella como su tutora, solo hay un problemita: se odian. ¿Podra existir el amor detras de ese odio?
1. Asignacion

**Hola! Aquí con otro nuevo proyecto.**

**La historia no me pertenece es de **_**CindeBella**_**, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Asignación**

Bella POV

Otro año escolar comienza en la preparatoria de Forks. No puedo creer que tenga que ir cada día, excepto los fines de semana, por los próximos 2 años. Ojala ya estuviera a punto de graduarme, así no tendría que preocuparme mas por la escuela.

Estaba estacionando mi camioneta, cuando vi un volvo plateado estacionándose justo detrás de mí.

Los Cullen.

No tenía nada en contra de Emmett y Alice, nunca antes hemos hablado, pero parecen ser buenas personas. Al único que no puedo soportar es a Edward Cullen. El es el capitán y mejor jugador de nuestro equipo de baloncesto. Todos en la escuela están aficionados por él, en especial la población femenina que, por alguna extraña razón, parecían encantadas con sus estúpidos ojos verdes. El tambien es conocido por el gran número de chicas que a besado.

En cuanto bajo de su coche, Lauren Mallory salió de la nada y se le tiro encima. Sé que suena increíble, pero comenzaron a "hacerlo" ahí afuera, en medio del estacionamiento. Alice y Emmett simplemente rodaron sus ojos, y rápidamente salieron del estacionamiento. Si, Edward Cullen definitivamente NO era mi tipo.

Me dirigí hacia uno de los edificios, solo para ver a Jessica Stanley, mi mejor amiga, quien me esperaba a un lado de la entrada principal.

-Bella, ¿no te entusiasma que el verano haya acabado? No podía esperar más para regresar. La vida es tan aburrida cuando no tenemos escuela-. Oh seguro, Jessica es mi mejor amiga, pero hay una cosa sobre ella que realmente me molesta: los chismes.

Jessica es la clase de chica que habla de todo y de todos. Toda la escuela siempre ha estado dispuesta a escuchar las noticias que siempre tiene que decir, esa es la única razón por la que extraña la escuela. Hemos conocido a unos que otros desde el jardín de niños y no me equivoco al decir que seguimos siendo amigos, solo porque ella se comprometió a mantener todos los chismes lejos de mí.

-En realidad, Jess, no lo estoy. Prefiero permanecer en cualquier lugar, pero no en la escuela. Pero no tenemos elección ¿verdad? Así que vamos a nuestra primera clase y terminemos con esto-. Nunca se lo mencione a Jessica, pero hoy tuve una curiosa sensación de que algo iba a suceder. ¡Yo solo espero que sea algo bueno!

Toda la mañana pasó sin nada nuevo.

Los mismos profesores, los mismos estudiantes, las mismas preguntas sobre el primer día…en concreto: todo era aburrido, como de costumbre.

Acababa de salir de Cálculo con Jessica. Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, cuando ella apunto algo a mi derecha. Voltee para ver a Edward Cullen meterse a un armario de escobas con una chica que no podía reconocer, pero estaba completamente segura de que no era Lauren. Ella parecía empujarlo para que entrara al armario.

-Dios mío, ahí va de nuevo Edward Cullen- dijo Jessica en un susurro, mientras estábamos de regreso a nuestro ritmo normal.

-Realmente no sé lo que les pasa a estas chicas, quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que el solo las usa. ¿No les importa eso?

-Bueno, querida amiga, ni siquiera tienes que admitir que un hombre, al igual que Edward Cullen, tiene un montón de maneras para atraer a una chica.

-No, nada de él me parece atractivo. De hecho, creo que la escuela sería mejor sin él.

-Oh Bella, ¡estas definitivamente ciega!- dijo cuando abrimos las puertas de la cafetería. Mire alrededor buscando a los demás, pero Jessica fue mas rápida.

-Ahí están y tú adorado novio te está saludando-. Ella tenía razón, en una gran mesa, en el centro, estaban todos mis amigos: Angela, Ben, Eric, Mike, Tyler y Lauren. Bueno, Lauren no era mi amiga, pero aun así, ella se sentaba con nosotros desde que era de las mejores amigas de Tyler. El siempre trato de ser algo mas que amigo de Lauren, pero después de ser rechazado por lo menos cuatro veces, había decido renunciar y aceptar solo su amistad.

Me saludo de nuevo, tratando de ser discreto. La verdad es que no me gusta Mike Newton. Comenzamos a salir durante el verano y el siempre me trato bien, así que decidí darle una oportunidad. Pensé que quizás con el tiempo iba a quererlo, pero estaba equivocada. Trate arduamente, pero no podía sentir nada mas que amistad hacia él. ¡Teníamos que hablar pronto!

Caminamos hasta la mesa, me senté a un lado de Mike y cuando se volvió para besarme, nos distrajeron unas grandes carcajadas que venían de la mesa enseguida de la nuestra.

Los Cullen y los Hale.

Alice era la novia de Jasper y Emmett era el novio de Rosalie. Era normal verlos siempre juntos. Sin embargo, la razón de todo el escándalo, era Edward, quien acababa de llegar y se había sentado con una mirada extraña.

Al igual que en la mañana, me ignoro. Voltee de nuevo hacia mi mesa y comenzamos a platicar de cómo les había ido a todos en sus clases.

El receso termino y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, gimnasia. Me alegra de que ninguno de mis amigos tuviera gimnasia conmigo. No quería que fuera más embarazoso de lo que ya era. De alguna manera, siempre me golpeaba a mi misma o a alguien más.

Cuando llegue ahí, el Sr. Reynolds, que tambien era el entrenador de nuestro equipo de baloncesto, anuncio que hoy jugaríamos tenis. Se suponía que teníamos que jugar en parejas, por lo que yo era equipo con Brad Downey, contra Edward Cullen y Amanda Summers. Por supuesto que Edward, sabía que era pésima en deportes, por lo que siempre mandaba la pelota hacia mi dirección. Lo sentí muchísimo por Brad, puesto que estaba jugando solo y básicamente tuvo que correr el doble y cubrir su posición y la mía. No es necesario decir que perdimos.

-¿Quizás en otra vida puedas ganar, Swan?- dijo Edward, burlándose de mi.

-¡Oh, solo cállate!- le respondí con rabia, antes de irme a cambiar.

Bueno, excepto por lo que dijo Edward Cullen, creo que fue un buen primer día de gimnasia. Afortunadamente, por mis compañeros, no había golpeado a nadie en esta ocasión y todo mundo podría asistir a su próxima clase.

Literatura era la mía.

Cuando llegue al aula, el Sr. Barns ya estaba ahí. Me alegro de lo que tendremos este año, porque yo realmente disfrutaba los debates, que suelen ser acerca de todos mis libros favoritos. Me senté a un lado de Jessica y espere a que la clase comenzara.

-¡De acuerdo, clase, vamos a comenzar! Espero que todos hayan tenido un gran verano y estén dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo año. Hoy vamos a hablar de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones acerca de la decisión de Romeo, el hecho de que se matara a si mismo, después de que pensara que Julieta estaba muerta. Necesito dos voluntarios. Uno que esté de acuerdo y otro que no lo esté. Vamos a ver, ¿Quién nos quiere dar su opinión sobre porque Romeo tenia la razón en hacer eso?

Levante mi mano, por supuesto. Nadie iba a ganar este debate. Sin duda sentía algo por Romeo y estoy segura de que lo entiendo mejor, mejor de lo que me entendía a mí misma.

-Gracias, Srita. Swan. Ahora necesitamos que alguien nos diga porque Romeo estaba equivocado-. Miro a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo e inmóvil. Supongo que sabían que nadie tenía oportunidad de argumentar conmigo sobre Romeo. Me reí discretamente. Todos se intentaban ocultar bajo los pupitres. En este punto, ya todos sabíamos que el Sr. Barns iba a elegir a alguien al azar. Señalo con el dedo a Jessica, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

Era el entrenador Reynolds, con Edward Cullen pisándole los talones.

-Disculpe, Sr. Barns, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?

-Por supuesto-. Contesto cortésmente y luego se dirigió a nosotros-. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra, ¿queda claro?- todo el mundo asintió y Jessica suspiro de alivio.

Yo estaba lejos de la puerta, pero estaba claro que el entrenador Reynolds estaba diciendo algo acerca de Edward, porque parecía muy enfadado e incomodo. Después de un tiempo, volvió el Sr. Barns y Edward tomo su asiento, en el lado apuesto del salón.

-Ahora clase, ¿Dónde nos…? Oh seguro, yo necesitaba a alguien para el debate…Señor Cullen, ya que se unió a nosotros, creo que es mi elección.

La mirada de Edward era inestimable. Fue absolutamente sorprendido sobre el tema-. Lo siento, señor, ¿pero para que soy su elección?

-Estamos teniendo una discusión acerca de Romeo y Julieta. Quiero escuchar dos opiniones diferentes acerca de sus acciones hacia Julieta, sobre su propio asesinato tan pronto el se entero de que ella había muerto. Se supone que me diga por que no está de acuerdo con las acciones de Romeo, mientras que la Srita. Swan nos dirá porque está de acuerdo con él.

Mordí levemente mi labio, tratando de no reírme. Dudo que el haya leído el libro, así que no estaba dispuesto a debatirlo. Tenía la esperanza de escuchar su excusa para no ser parte del debate, pero lo que tuve de respuesta, casi me hizo caerme de mi silla.

-Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones, por dos diferentes razones. En primer lugar, eran muy jóvenes y no tenían la madurez para saber lo que estaban haciendo. En segundo lugar, ¿Cómo podría saber el que no podía encontrar a alguien más y olvidar a Julieta? No es como si no hubiera sido capaz de amar de nuevo después de ella.

¿Así que leyó el libro? Esto va a estar interesante. Tiempo de ponerlo en su lugar, Bella.

-Por supuesto que no sería capaz de amar de nuevo. Se supone que hay una persona a la que amaremos por siempre, y el sabia que Julieta era su alama gemela. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que ella había muerto? ¡Nunca hubiera sido feliz sin ella!

-No hay tal cosa, eso del alma gemela. Y, como ya había dicho, al ser demasiado joven nunca podremos afirmar que encontró al amor de su vida-. Dijo las últimas palabras en un tono de voz, que casi hace que me burle de él.

¡Oh no, eso fue todo! Este tipo estúpido, no conoce el verdadero amor, siempre está arrastrando a una chica diferente a los armarios de la escuela.

-Discúlpeme Sr. Barns, pero tengo que discrepar en su elección el día de hoy. Es obvio que el señor Cullen no parece capaz de debatir en un tema tan profundo como el amor. Especialmente cuando todos en esta escuela saben que, cada día, sale con un porrista diferente.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera anunciar lo que ya sabíamos (castigados), Edward contesto de nuevo.

-Si, señor Barns, quizás la próxima vez usted no deba aceptar en el debate, a alguien que quiere estar conmigo en el armario- gruño.

-¡Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, Cullen!- le grite.

La campana sonó justo cuando abrió su boca, listo para hablar de nuevo. Trate de tomar mis libros y salir lo más rápido del salón. Apenas salí de mi asiento cuando el señor Barns nos llamo.

-¡Sr. Cullen, Srita. Swan, los quiero ver a los dos enfrente de mi escritorio, ahora mismo!

¡Estúpido, idiota y jugador de baloncesto! Si no fuera por él, estaría partiendo hacia el estacionamiento. Comencé a moverme, cuando sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro, me volví para ver quién era y me sorprendió cuando vi que era nada menos que Alice Cullen.

-¡Excelente trabajo con mi hermano! Me alegro de que alguien finalmente le dijera que él no es el centro del universo. Espero que no reciban un gran castigo. Buena suerte-. No puedo creer que haya sido elogiada por la hermana de Edward. Eso es peor, ni su hermana lo puede entender.

Me puse enfrente del maldito escritorio, tan lejos de Cullen como me fue posible.

-En primer lugar, he de decir que lo que hemos escuchado el día de hoy fue lamentable. Esperaba más de usted señorita Swan. Y usted, señor Cullen… ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado?

La sorpresa probablemente estaba en mi rostro. De repente de dirigió hacia mí.

-De hecho señorita Swan, debería sorprenderse mas al sabe que usted lo ayudara a él.

-¿QUE?- gritamos Edward y yo al unisonó.

-Tal y como lo escucho. Va a ser tutora del señor Cullen. Es la mejor estudiante y no veo una mejor manera de resolver dos problemas a la vez. Usted le enseña y ambos llegaran a conocerse, para no tener que ver algo tan horrible como lo que vimos hoy. Apuesto que ambos se sorprenderán con lo que encontraran detrás de la máscara que ambos usan.

Pensé que Edward iba a explotar lleno de ira. De hecho, yo estaba tratando de que uno de nosotros se enojara con la situación.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Edward finalmente.

-No creo que esté en condiciones de decidir, señor Cullen- Edward murmuro algo y podía jurar que eran maldiciones.

-Pero estoy… ¡me niego a ser su tutora!- tenía que hacer algo, decir algo. Es cierto que me había ofrecido de tutora, pero no me podían obligar a ser tutora de él.

-En realidad, usted no puede negarse, a menos que usted quiera reprobar la materia.

-¿Qué?- Esto no podía ser cierto.

-Esta es su asignación del semestre. Usted lo puede llamar como un proyecto especial. El señor Cullen tiene que aprobar si usted tiene la intención de querer pasar en esta clase. Y yo ya tenía las quejas suficientes, así que no voy a cambiar de opinión. Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, que tengan un buen día- y con ellos salió del salón.

-¡Perfecto!- gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, gruñéndonos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me dirigí a la puerta. Oh Dios, yo sabía que algo iba a ocurrir hoy, pero definitivamente es demasiado para mi primer día de escuela.

Este iba a ser un largo semestre.

**Que les pareció? Dios! si tuviera un compañero como Edward no me importaría ser su tutora XD**

**Espero que la traducción no se fatal, si lo es, con toda confianza, DIGANMELO.**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews.**

**Espero que les guste la historia, me tomo todo un día traducir este capítulo, así que la verdad ni idea de cuándo actualizare, además reprobé la recuperación ¬¬ y tengo que ir de nuevo.**

**Se cuidan mucho, recuerden…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	2. En Problemas

**La historia no me pertenece es de **CindeBella**, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Espero que sea de su agrado**

**2. En Problemas**

Edward POV

-No puedo esperar a ver qué es lo que llevaba puesto Rose el dia de hoy. Espero que sea algo muy, muy, muy pequeño.

-¡Ew! Le voy a hacer saber acerca de ese comentario, Emmett.

-¿En serio? Así que tendré que hablar con Jasper sobre ciertas "cosas" que vi. Como que yo vi a mi hermana menor haciendo compras por internet en la página de Victoria´s Secret.

-¡No te atreverías!

-¡Pruébame, Alice!

-Bien, no voy a decir ni una solo palabra.

-Bueno, pero aun tengo que pensar si no voy a decir nada.

Aaahhh, primer dia de clases después del verano. Siempre es así cuando estamos en el coche. Mi hermano y hermana, siempre se hacen bromas unos a otros acerca de los Hale. Me alegro de que estemos por llegar a la escuela, porque entonces puedo tomar un descanso. Créanme, nadie quiere vivir bajo el mismo techo que Emmett y Alice. Mi relación con ambos es buena. Su relación entre sí, no tanto, con la excepción de la parte cuando se unen para hacerme bromas. Creo que puedo decir que somos, realmente, una familia "feliz".

Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento y encontré un lugar libre. Antes de apagar mi Volvo, vi a la persona que se haba estacionado justo delante de mí.

Bella Swan.

Si tuviera que elegir una chica a la que _nunca_ le pediría una cita, definitivamente seria ella. En primer lugar, porque ella está saliendo con Newton, que está constantemente tratando de convencer al entrenador Reynolds que él seria un mejor capitán de nuestro equipo, y en segundo, porque es el tipo de chicas que yo odio, que está presente en todo. Un chico del equipo dice que siempre humilla en los debates de literatura. Ella tiene los ojos marrones, cabello castaño y usa ese tipo de ropa que no muestra nada de su cuerpo. Si, Bella Swan, NO es mi tipo.

Las clases de la mañana parecían tener lo de siempre, pro finalmente terminaron. Estaba caminando con algunos chicos del equipo hacia la cafetería, cuando una voz de mujer me llamo.

-Edward…-los chicos me dejaron rápidamente.

Me volví para ver el propietario de la voz. Era Kelly Wirth, otra porrista de la escuela. Tuvimos deslices el año pasado, pero solo eso, nunca hemos hablado acerca de nada.

-Hola Kelly, ¿Qué tal tu vera…?- Ella apenas me dio tiempo para terminar la pregunta, para cuando ella me estaba empujando a un armario en la esquina. ¿Qué sucede con esta chica? Vamos, quiero ir a comer, no puedo perderme que Emmett le diga a Jasper acerca de la ropa que mi hermana compro.

Suavemente, la empuje y salí corriendo a la cafetería tan rápido como pude. Cuando llegue, encontré a mis hermanos y a los Hale. Me senté con ellos, sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué te paso, hombre?- me pregunto Jasper, mirando mi cabello desordenado y, probablemente, mi falta de aliento.

-Tuve un pequeño problema con Kelly Wirth y tuve que correr para llegar aquí

Emmett no pudo controlarse a sí mismo.

-¿QUE? ¿Edward Cullen huyendo de una chica? ¡Yo nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver esto!- y con eso los cuatro explotaron en risas, acosta mía.

El almuerzo paso muy rápido y, muy a mi pesar, Emmett no dijo nada sobre la ropa interior. Ahora estaba en mi clase favorita: Gimnasia. Hoy, se suponía que habíamos a estar en parejas y jugaríamos tenis. Yo era con Amanda Summers, e contra de Brad Downey y Bella Swan. Sabía que cualquiera que se encontrara Bella, no tenían oportunidad de ganar. Así que comencé a tirar todas las pelotas en su dirección. Brad lo hizo muy bien y se esforzó para cubrí ambas posiciones, pero por supuesto que, al final, perdieron.

-¿Quizás en otra vida puedas ganar, Swan?- le dije burlándome.

-¡Oh, solo cállate!- me dijo antes de desaparecer por el vestidor de mujeres. No pude evitar reír por la situación.

El entrenador Reynolds me llamo tan pronto se dio cuenta de que todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casilleros. -¡Tu! En mi oficina, ¡ahora!

Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo. Probablemente más quejas por parte de Mike Newton…

Hice lo que dijo y lo seguí. Una vez adentro, comenzó. –Cullen, ¿te gusta el baloncesto?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí, usted lo sabe-. ¿De dónde venía todo esto?

-Entonces, no estoy equivocado al decir que usted va a aceptar todo para seguir en este equipo, ¿verdad?

Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre esto-. Así es- finalmente respondí.

-Bueno, porque me llamo la directora Scott el dia de hoy a su oficina, para hablar acerca de usted. Ella esta consternada porque reprobaste una materia el semestre pasado y si no apruebas este semestre, tendrá que sacarte del equipo de baloncesto-. Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero no me dio tiempo-. Entonces, hablare con George Barns y veré lo que puedo hacer por usted. Y va a hacer y aceptar lo que el sugiere, ¿Queda claro?- solo asentí, sabiendo que nadie en este colegio se enfrenta a Reynolds cuando toma una decisión.

-Muy bien, así que vaya a cambiarse y vuelva aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Sé que su próxima clase, es exactamente literatura, así que vamos a resolver este problema de una vez.

Cinco minutos más tarde estábamos frente al salón y el entrenador Reynolds llamo a la puerta.

-Disculpe, Sr. Barns. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?

-Por supuesto- me di cuenta cuando se dirigió al resto de la clase-. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra, ¿queda claro?- y con ellos llego a nuestra dirección.

-Perdón por interrumpirte, George, pero necesito ayuda con el Sr. Cullen. Como tú sabes, el es el mejor jugador de la escuela y sus calificaciones del año pasado no fueron las mejores. Me preocupa, que si no aprueba esta vez, la directora lo saque del equipo y eso no puede suceder. ¿Qué sugieres?

-Hmm, tal vez un tutor seria la mejor solución- yo gemí al pensar eso.

-Pues ya esta- dijo el entrenador Reynolds, ni siquiera me pregunto si yo estaba de acuerdo en eso-. Tenga por seguro que tendrá un alumno excelente. Creo que lo dejo continuar su clase. Gracias.

Y con ello, el entrenador Reynolds, se fue. Como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si mi opinión no importara, en realidad, estaba claro que mi opinión, realmente no importaba.

Acababa de tomar asiento, cuando escuche al Sr. Barns. –Ahora clase, ¿Dónde nos…? Oh seguro, yo necesitaba a alguien para el debate…Sr. Cullen, ya que se unió a nosotros, creo que es mi elección.

¡Oh genial! En primer lugar, el estúpido tutor, y ahora esto. ¿Qué quiere decir que soy su elección? –Lo siento, señor. ¿Pero para que soy su elección?

-Estamos teniendo una discusión acerca de Romeo y Julieta. Quiero escuchar dos opiniones diferentes acerca de sus acciones hacia Julieta, sobre su propio asesinato tan pronto el se entero que ella había muerto. Se supone que me diga porque no está de acuerdo con las acciones de Romeo, mientras que la Srita. Swan nos dirá porque está de acuerdo con él.

Que interesante va a hacer esto. Yo sabía que Bella Swan hacia todo para humillar a los demás en los debates como este. Apuesto a que está pensando que soy otra de sus víctimas. Ella está a punto de morderse la lengua.

-Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones, por dos diferentes razones. En primer lugar, eran muy jóvenes y no tenían la madurez para saber lo que estaban haciendo. En segundo lugar, ¿Cómo podría saber el que no podía encontrar a alguien más y olvidar a Julieta? No es como si no hubiera sido capaz de amar de nuevo después de ella.

Podría decir que, por su mirada, estaba sorprendida, y que no esperaba esta respuesta. En realidad, creo que nadie se esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, en absoluto. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella contestara. –Por supuesto que no sería capaz de amar de nuevo. Se supone que hay una persona a la que amaremos por siempre, y el sabia que Julieta era su alma gemela. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que ella había muerto? ¡Nunca hubiera sido feliz sin ella!

Tuve que morder mi labio para no reírme. Vaya, Bella Swan es del tipo que creen en "las almas gemelas". –No hay tal cosa, eso del alma gemela. Y, como ya había dicho, al ser demasiado joven nunca podremos afirmar que encontró al amor de su vida-. Ahora casi me era imposible ocultar la risa y estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de porque, de repente ella se dirigió hacia el maestro y levanto la mano.

-Discúlpeme Sr. Barns, pero tengo que discrepar en su elección el dia de hoy. Es obvio que el señor Cullen no parece capaz de debatir en un tema tan profundo como el amor. Especialmente cuando todos en esta escuela saben que, cada dia, sale con una porrista diferente.

Bueno. Si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá. –Sí, Sr. Barns. Quizás la próxima vez usted no deba aceptar en el debate, a alguien que quiere estar conmigo en el armario.

-¡Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, Cullen!- me grito.

Yo estaba dispuesto a intervenir de nuevo, pero la campana sonó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Yo estaba dispuesto a abandonar el salón, tratando de evitar un posible castigo, cuando escuche al Sr. Barns. – ¡Sr. Cullen, Srita. Swan, los quiero ver a los dos enfrente de mi escritorio, ahora mismo!

Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, pude escuchar a Alice haciendo un cumplido a Bella por la forma en la que había actuado el dia de hoy. ¡Traidora! Tal vez debería considerar hablar con Jasper.

En segundos estaba delante del escritorio del Sr. Barns, dispuesto a escuchar el castigo. Bella Swan, se situó a un lado mío después de que Alice se fuera. El Sr. Barns hablo:

-En primer lugar, he de decir que lo que hemos escuchado el dia de hoy fue lamentable. Esperaba más de usted señorita Swan. Y usted, Sr. Cullen… ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado?

¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar eso enfrente de Bella?

Yo estaba esperando a que se burlara de eso. Pero, en cambio, había una sorpresa en su rostro.

-De hecho señorita Swan, debería sorprenderse más al saber que usted lo ayudara a él.

-¿QUE?- gritamos Bella y yo, a la vez.

-Tal y como lo escucho. Va a ser la tutora del señor Cullen. Es la mejor estudiante y no veo una mejor manera de resolver dos problemas a la vez. Usted le enseña y ambos llegan a conocerse, para no tener que ver algo tan horrible, como lo que vimos hoy. Apuesto que ambos se sorprenderán con lo que encontraran detrás de la máscara que ambos usan.

No quiero saber "qué hay detrás". Yo no sé por qué diablos acepte lo de la tutoría, en primer lugar.

Quería decir tantas cosas. Pero finalmente me decidí por ser cortes, con el fin de evitar otro posible castigo. -¡De ninguna manera!- fue todo lo que dije.

-No creo que esté en condiciones de decidir, señor Cullen- ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Estúpido entrenador Reynolds, por hacerme hacer esto.

-Pero estoy… ¡me niego a ser su tutora!- respondió un poco alterada.

-En realidad, usted no puede negarse, a menos que usted quiera reprobar la materia.

-¿Qué?- la mirada que ella tenía en sus ojos me decía que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-Esta es su asignación del semestre. Usted lo puede llamar como un proyecto especial. El señor Cullen tiene que aprobar, si usted también tiene la intención de querer pasar en esta clase. Y ya tengo las quejas suficientes, así que no voy a cambiar de opinión. Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, que tengan un buen dia- luego salió por la puerta.

-¡Perfecto!- gritamos Bella y yo, gruñéndonos entre sí.

Bella salió por la puerta y yo salí justo después que ella, todavía estaba enojado. ¿Podria el primer dia de escuela ser peor?

**Hola!!! Aquí de nuevo trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo, aunque prácticamente es el mismo que el primero, solo que desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!, como traductora no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Siento mucho si tarde, pero ya recupere la memoria y si no recupero mi compu pronto ps ya tengo los otros capítulos guardados solo es cuestión de arreglarlos un poquitín.**

**Tambien ténganme paciencia, mi madre me puso uñas acrílicas para que no me comiera las mias ¬¬ (si lo se…es un habito horrible) y no puedo escribir rápido, o no como yo quisera**

**Se cuidan mucho, los quiero mucho!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	3. Cullen, tu par va a

**3.- Cullen, tu par**** va a…**

**BELLA POV**

Martes por la mañana. Me levante, tome una ducha y me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un viejo suéter verde. Fui abajo, me comí un plato de cereal y me dirigí a la escuela, me alegro de que Charlie haya llegado tarde a casa anoche y se haya ido antes a trabajar esta mañana. Yo era una terrible mentirosa y no sería capaz de mantener una plática corta con él.

Yo apenas había estacionado mi camioneta en la escuela y Jessica ya estaba abriendo la puerta. –Dime todo, ¿tú y Edward fueron castigados?

No me llevo más de cinco minutos explicarle todo. Cuando termine, ella estaba completamente fuera de control, estaba emocionada.

¡Oh dios mío! Eres tan afortunada- yo gemí en ese comentario. No era afortunada porque me obligaran a pasar tiempo con Edward Cullen.- Así que… ¿Cuándo va a ser la primera sesión?- pregunto, ignorando mis muecas.

-¿Primera sesión de que, Jess?

-La tutoría. ¿Ya haz fijado un dia con Edward?

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no! El es el interesado en aprobar la maldita clase, ¿no? Es un proyecto adicional.

Tal vez porque me quede inmóvil, ella se ofreció. -¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con el?- una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Jessica Stanley, si quieres un motivo para hablar con él, ve pensando en otra cosa. Te prohíbo hablar de mí, ¿entiendes?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Voy a pensar en algo. Pero tengo que hablar con él. ¡Es tan sexy!

Solamente rodé mis ojos.

-

-

-

Ya era hora del almuerzo. Me pase casi todas las clases tratando de explicarle a Mike, el porqué no podía negarme ser tutora de Edward. No había tomado la noticia muy bien._ No puedo creer que le vayas a ayudar a ese idiota. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._ Esto todo lo que escuche de él, durante toda la mañana. Pero como si fuese mi elección o algo. Créanme, si la tuviera, seria la persona más feliz del mundo.

Estaba caminando con Jessica, como de costumbre. Y cuando llegue al interior de la cafetería, vi algo fuera de lo normal: Alice Cullen me estaba agitando las manos. Por supuesto que eso era nuevo, de hecho, mire hacia atrás para ver si había alguien detrás de mí, alguien a quien Alice le estuviera hablando. Ella simplemente rodo los ojos y vino hacia a mí.

- Hola, Bella. Hola, Jessica- saludo Alice, cortésmente-. Bella, ¿me preguntaba si querías sentarte con nosotros el dia de hoy?

¿Escuche bien? ¿Alice Cullen me invitaba, a _mí_, a sentarme con ella? De hecho, solo me había invitado a _mí_. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Afortunadamente, Jessica se disculpo y se retiro, y Alice aprovecho para agarrar mi mano y jalarme hacia donde ella.

Salude a todos tímidamente y me senté a lado de Alice. Tal vez solo quería preguntarme algo. ¿Qué otra razón podía tener para invitarme a que me sentara con ellos?

Jasper fue el primero en hablar. –Puedo decirte que es un poco incomodo. Probablemente pensando en que Edward vendrá a sentarse y te vera sentada con nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- yo asentí, sorprendida. Había escuchado algunos comentarios, acerca de la facilidad que tenia al sentir las emociones de los demás, cada vez que alguien está a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Edward está ocupado y dudo que se presente para sentarse con nosotros- me dijo Rosalie y no pude evitar notar que era imposible estar a su lado y no notar lo hermosa que era. Cada uno de sus movimientos, era absolutamente agraciado. No era de extrañar porque Emmett Cullen siempre era tan posesiva con ella.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me invitaron a sentarme con ustedes?- le pregunte a Alice, tratando de cambiar del tema de Edward.

-¡Porque creemos que eres genial!- la respuesta salió de su boca, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Esboce una sonrisa sincera, puesto que no era de escucharse todos los días que los populares te dijera que eras genial y te invitaran a sentarte con ellos.

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Jessica enojada viendo en nuestra dirección-. Pero, ¿Por qué solo me invitan a mí? Quiero decir, que Jessica se ve algo triste.

-Bueno, Bella. Esa es otra razón por la que te invitamos. Sé que ustedes han sido amigas desde siempre y no tienes porque escuchar lo que estoy a punto de decir, te dejare que tú juzgues- Alice respiro profundamente antes de continuar-. Creo que deberías ser más selectiva con los que llamas tus "amigos".

Debería estar gritando, pero en lugar de eso, tenia curiosidad. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rosalie fue la que me respondió. –Bella, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismas. Solo mira y encontraras. Y cuando lo veas, vamos a estar aquí si lo necesitas.

Hubo un gran silencio. ¿Qué sabían ellos, que yo no? Quiero decir, Jessica es mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo puede ser que ella aun me guarde secretos?

Luego, de pronto, Alice comenzó a rebotar en su silla. -¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jasper finalmente.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo muy emocionada.

Emmett gimió y respondió preocupado.- Oh dios. Ahí va de nuevo…NO Alice, si tú estas planeando otro viaje de compras, ¡olvídalo! Si quieres ir, ve con Rose; Jasper y yo somos perfectamente capaces de entretenernos nosotros solos.

-Muy bien- comenzó, con una sonrisa de incrédula-. Entonces Jasper y tú no tienen nada que hacer en la casa cuando la _fiesta_ comience-. Ella se aseguro de decir la palabra _fiesta_ muy en alto. Yo podría jurar que gran parte de la cafetería ahora ponía toda su atención a nuestra mesa. Las fiestas de los Cullen son muy famosas en la escuela. No es necesario decir que nunca he asistido a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Tu idea es una fiesta?- le pregunte confundida.

-Sí, es la oportunidad perfecta para que entiendas lo que queremos decir de Jessica. Y ni siquiera pienses en no ir, ¡eres nuestra invitada de honor!- tenía un centenar de preguntas en mi boca, pero no salió ninguna. Los cuatro no dejaban de hacer planes.

-

-

-

-Muy bien todo el mundo, vamos a jugar tenis de nuevo, y como ayer tuvimos muchos problemas para formar las parejas, yo voy a ser el que diga quien estará con quien- podría jurar que en este momento todo mundo rezaba para que no le tocara conmigo. Ya sea por temor o por vergüenza o por su propia seguridad.

En cuestión de segundos, el entrenador ya había hecho los pares. –Summers, con Downey. Jones, con Slater. Dessen, con Jordania…- paro y, rápidamente, me miro y luego a Edward. ¡Oh no, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto! – ¡Cullen, su pareja es Swan!

-¿Qué?- intente hacer uso de la palabra, pero el entrenador Reynolds solo me ignoro y siguió formando las parejas. Después de algún tiempo, todo el mundo se quejaba en voz alta.

-Silencio, aun no término de hablar…yo creo que ustedes necesitan conocer más a la persona que está a su lado, será su pareja en todas las clases, hasta el final del semestre-. No, esto solo puede ser el infierno. ¿Por qué tengo que tener pegado a Edward Cullen todo el semestre? Tenía que haber una formar de cambiar esto, pensé en hablar en privado con el entrenador Reynolds, pero Edward fue más rápido y levanto la mano. Aparentemente, no le importaba hablar en público.

-Entrenador Reynolds, yo realmente no estoy feliz con mi pareja. ¿Puedo cambiar?

Si estuviéramos en cualquier otra clase, hubiera argumentado, pero ahora estaba inmóvil. Había entendido y aceptado perfectamente que nadie quería ser pareja conmigo, siempre había sido así, desde que comencé el jardín de niños. Además de que estábamos hablando de la vinculación más estúpida en toda la escuela. Creo que debería considerarme suertuda s la respuesta del entrenador es positiva.

El entrenador Reynolds, examino a Edward y luego a mí. Luego de nuevo a Edward y fríamente dijo: -No-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? No quiero tener que correr dos veces más rápido solo para cubrir más rápido su posición todo el tiempo-. CIERTO. Cualquiera que hubiera sido mi pareja, tendría que correr el doble de rápido. Su reclamación era justa. Así que, una vez más, me quede en silencio.

El entrenador Reynolds parecía estar disfrutando de todo esto porque, de repente, él le guiño a Edward. –Cullen, que ese es el punto. Tengo dos objetivos en mente. Uno de ellos, hacerte mar rápido. Creo que tendrás grandes oportunidades de jugar en cualquier universidad que desee, si usted se hace más rápido. Dos, quiero que ayude a la señorita Swan a ser un poco menos torpe…

Me sonroje. No es como si mi torpeza fuera un secreto pero, todavía, no era bueno recordarlo enfrente de toda la clase. Y con eso de que todos los profes nos ponen a Edward y a mí a ayudarnos entre sí. Debo hacer que el entrenador Reynolds me deje estar con Betty Maley, la segunda peor jugadora de la escuela-después de mí, claro- que con Edward.

-Gracias, señor. Pero ya se a que universidad voy a ir. Y no pienso perder mi par de perfecciones por ella- se refirió a mí y continúo. –Todo el mundo sabe que se siente atraída hacia mí y eso no está bien.

¿Qué? Ahora estaba empezando a perder mi paciencia. Yo solo le di una sonrisa de incredulidad y dije. -¡En tus sueños, Cullen!- todos los alumnos comenzaron a reírse de él. Brad Downey, estaba a mi lado, esta riéndose histéricamente. No es que todos los días veamos que se rían de nuestro "omnipotente" capitán. No creo que les desagrade, son probablemente celos y, honestamente, no veo ninguna razón para eso. Si fuera hombre, nunca quisiera ser como él.

Por supuesto que Edward no acepta perder fácilmente y ataco de nuevo. –Tal parece que el novio que tienes, obviamente, no te da lo que necesitas, por eso estas buscando algo que no tienes. Te entiendo, ¿y sabes qué? No te culpo- dijo sarcásticamente.

¡Eso había sido todo! Había perdido la poca calma que me quedaba. Tome la raqueta de tenis que tenia Brad en las manos y lancé justo a la cabeza de Edward. Le pego directamente en la nariz y podía decir que estará roja por un buen tiempo. Su rostro no tenia precio. Aahh, dulce venganza.

-¡Suficiente de ustedes dos! ¡A detención!- nos grito el entrenador Reynolds.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!- Exclamo Edward al mismo tiempo que se tapaba su sangrante nariz.

-¿No estoy siendo claro? ¿Tengo que repetirlo Sr. Cullen?- Edward sacudió la cabeza, y el entrenador continuo-. Bien, usted puede ir a la enfermería. Y usted, señorita Swan, será mejor que tome asiento por el dia de hoy.

¡Perfecto! Golpeo a Edward Cullen, tendrá la nariz roja por un tiempo y no tengo que jugar hoy. Creo que puedo decir que es el mejor dia de mi vida. Por supuesto, aun esta el castigo pero valió la pena.

En el tiempo en que cambiaba de clases, toda la escuela de entero de cómo mi novio "no me da lo que necesito" y de cómo Edward Cullen termino con la nariz roja. Recibí un montón de miradas asesinas, básicamente, por parte de todas las chicas de mi salón. Incluso Jessica se sorprendió en lo mala que había sido con "el pobre Edward".

Aunque, todo el mundo estaba esperando a que se presentara a clases, no lo hizo. La clase había terminado y me alegraba de estar libre de esas estúpidas porristas que se la pasaron maldiciéndome. No teniendo otra opción, camine hacia el salón de castigos, con la esperanza de que el salón estuviera lleno y me sentaran tan lejos de Edward como fuera posible. Pero, tan pronto estuve dentro del salón, me arrepentí de haberlo golpeado. Había solo un maestro y nosotros dos. Y lo peor, es que me sentó junto a él.

Olviden lo que dije antes… ¡este es el peor dia de mi vida!

**Hola!!! Aquí agradeciéndoles con otro capitulo! Jaja se me hizo super divertido que Bella le golpeara su perfecta nariz a Edward…pero como que en cierta parte se lo merece… es que se porta un poquitín patán… xD**

**Bueno, QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? Resumiendo o mas bien poniendo las palabras de **CindeBella** … ¿Quién se enamora primero de quien? Bella de Edward o Edward de Bella…chan chan! xD**

**Bueno también les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Siempre me emociona leer, todos y cada uno de ellos!!**

**Espero que en este capitulo también me dejen muchos reviews!!! Wii!!**

**Adelanto… O:**

Me detuve y la tome de la mano suavemente, obligando que me mirara. –Swan, ninguno de nosotros es feliz con esto del tutor y sé que no tenemos otra opción que aceptarlo. De hecho, en _realidad_ estaba pensando en comenzar mañana. Tengo practica hasta las 4:00, después de eso estoy libre, ¿te parece bien?

**DIOS!! Ya al fin la primera tutoria!!! Que pasara? Uuyy! Hasta yo me emociono XD**

**Se cuidan, dejan MUCHOS REVIEWS…**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	4. Tutoria

**La historia no me pertenece es de **_CindeBella_,** quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Y los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer.

**4-. Tutoría**

**Edward POV**

Después de que la enfermera me curara la nariz, me fui directamente a mi coche. De ninguna manera iba a presentarme en literatura, estaba seguro de que mi nariz se vería mejor al día siguiente, y entonces volverá a clases. Una vez dentro de mi coche, abrí mi celular y llame a Emmett, diciéndole que se tenían que ir con los Hale, ya que tenía que permanecer mas tiempo aquí por mi estúpido castigo. Cuando colgó, me recline en el asiento del volvo y encendí la radio. Así me pase todo la hora.

Cuando vi que todos los estudiantes salían de los edificios y entraban al estacionamiento, me dirigí a la sala de detención. Para mi sorpresa estaba vacío. Perfecto, me puedo ir y si me preguntan puedo decir que no había ningún profesor en la sala. Camine rápido y cuando estaba en la puerta, listo para irme a casa, la Sra. Venturi apareció.

-¿Va a alguna parte, Sr. Cullen?- pregunto con una sonrisa falsa. Sacudí la cabeza y continúo. –Es un placer tenerlo aquí de nuevo, tome asiento a mi derecha, en la primera fila-. Hice lo que me dijo, sin quejarme. He estado en esta sala muchas veces el año pasado, todas las veces por saltarme las clases con algunas bellezas mayores que yo. Incluso cuando estaba en la secundaria, no tuve ningún problema con las más grandes. Grandes recuerdos…

No más de tres minutos después, Bella Swan apareció y me trajo de vuelta a mi cruel realidad. La Sra. Venturi señalo el asiento a mi lado. En una escuela llena de chicas calientes, ¡tendré que estar pegado a ella las próximas dos horas! Ugh, ¿podría ser esto peor?

Una vez sentada Bella, la Sra. Venturi comenzó. –Bueno, no creo que más estudiantes se nos unan hoy. Parece, que ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no conseguir un castigo en el segundo _día_ de escuela. Por lo general, los problemas empiezan a partir de la segunda semana.

-Disculpe, pero no sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Ella fue la que me hirió- dije señalando a Bella, pude ver que su ira aumentaba. En menos de un segundo estaba gritándome.

-¡Oh, pobre Edward,! Tan inocente…

-¡_Soy_ inocente, eres tu quien me golpeo con la raqueta!

-¿No puedes ser lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que…

-¡Silencio!- nos grito la Sra. Venturi, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión. –Ya he oído hablar de las razones por las que AMBOS están aquí y no creo que debamos discutir sobre ellas. Así que, ya que vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos, quiero que escriban un ensayo, con un mínimo de treinta líneas, sobre la influencia de la literatura clásica hoy en día.

¿Qué? Abril aboca para protestar, pero ella me corto. –Pueden empezar.

¡Oh, genial! Parece que el mundo está conspirando en mi contra. ¿Por qué todo, últimamente, tiene que ir relacionado con la literatura? Mire a mi lado, Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio, tratando de evitar reírse. Eso me hizo enojar más. _Espera Swan, tendrás mi ayuda en Gimnasia y veremos quién se reirá._ Y con ese pensamiento baje mi cabeza hacia el estúpido ensayo. No necesito decir que Bella termino en no más de una hora y paso el resto del tiempo, sonriéndome maliciosamente.

Me tomo exactamente una hora y cincuenta y cinco minutos en escribir veintinueve líneas. Me rendí, decidí que a la profesora no le importaría recibir el trabajo de esta manera. Estaba sentado con mi cabeza sobre la mesa, a sabiendas de que todavía me tengo que esperar cinco minutos más, hasta que la Sra. Venturi nos libere. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Bella voló a través de la puerta y decidí correr para llegar con ella.

Cuando finalmente la alcance, le pedí pacíficamente. –Entonces, ¿podemos comenzar mañana nuestras sesiones de estudio mañana?- le pregunte, para darnos cuenta,, de que por mucho que lo deseáramos, no podíamos evitarlo para siempre.

Ella ni siquiera me miro, pero respondió fríamente. –Lo siento, voy a estar ocupada mañana y toda la semana.

Me detuve y la tome de la mano suavemente, obligando que me mirara. –Swan, ninguno de nosotros es feliz con esto del tutor y sé que no tenemos otra opción que aceptarlo. De hecho, en _realidad_ estaba pensando en comenzar mañana. Tengo practica hasta las 4:00, después de eso estoy libre, ¿te parece bien?

-¡De acuerdo!- murmuro derrotada y quita mi mano de la suya. -¿Sabes donde esta mi casa?

-Si, todo el mundo sabe donde vive el Jefe Swan.

-Bien. Llega a las 4:30- luego se volvió y siguió su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-

-

-

El viaje a mi casa me llevo más tiempo del necesario. Yo sabía lo que me esperaba y trate de demorar el más tiempo posible. Incluso, considere llamar a mis padres y decirles la excusa de que me iba a quedar en casa de mi amigo Adam, pero, en este punto, yo estaba seguro de que Alice y Emmett ya le habían ido con la noticia a Esme.

Estacione mi coche en el lugar habitual en nuestro garaje y me dirige hacia el interior. Tratando de ser silencioso, con la esperanza de que podía ir a mi habitación sin ser notado. Por supuesto que no fue así. Alice y Emmett estaba delante de mí de un momento a otro.

-Mira su nariz, hermanita- señalo-. Es incluso peor de lo que pensábamos.

Inmediatamente me cubrí la nariz y trate de ir arriba, pero con el escándalo que estaban haciendo mis "adorables hermanos" con sus risas, nuestra madre se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en casa. -¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!- grito, mientras caminaba de la cocina a la sala de estar. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio y decirle algo así a una chica? Creo que estaba en lo cierto en golpearte. ¡Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera hecho lo mismo!

-¿Qué?- exclame sorprendido. –Solo dices eso porque no la conoces…

-No la conozco, pero, por la forma en que ella reacciono, se que ella tiene derechos humanos. Y escúchame bien, si llego a escuchar que le dices algo de nuevo a la chica, vas a estar en un gran problema, ¿me entendiste?

-Si, mamá- le respondí, a sabiendas que era inútil discutir.

Tan pronto como nuestra, madre se fue a la cocina, Alice y Emmett rápidamente intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a disimular que estaban "golpeando cosas" (por supuesto era su propia versión de los hechos). Alice estaba callada y tranquila por Emmett, quien a continuación, comenzó a gritar acerca de cómo su novio no le daba lo que necesitaba. Alice, estaba inmóvil, luego se volvió loca y pretendió golpear la cara de Emmett. El se tiro al piso cubriéndose la nariz, diciendo malas palabras y gritando de dolor. Al final de la "escena" rompiendo en risas.

Oh dios, Emmett y Alice no pueden ser mis hermanos. Tal vez debería preguntarles a mis padres si era adoptado y preguntarles el porqué ellos tenían problemas mentales y yo no.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Están del lado del enemigo?- pregunte irritado.

Alice se unió a Emmett en el piso, para reír más fuerte. Después de algunos minutos de risa histérica, Emmett finalmente pudo responder. –Querido hermano, han pasado más de diecisiete años y ¿todavía no te das cuenta de que tú eres el enemigo? Jajaja…- rodé mis ojos y finalmente me fui a mi habitación.

¡Si, definitivamente era adoptado!

-

-

-

Afortunadamente, en la mañana, mi nariz estaba absolutamente normal de nuevo. Me desperté antes de lo habitual solo para ver a Alice y Emmett partidos de la risa, al igual que el día de ayer. Mi fui sin decirles ni una sola palabra. Muero por ver las caras que van a poner cuando se den cuenta de que me había ido. Dado a que mis padres no dejan que Alice lleve su Porsche a la escuela, tendrían que llamar a los Hale y a los cuatro se les haría tarde. Jasper y Rosalie no habían dicho nada sobre lo sucedió, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que comenzaran.

La primera clase paso rápido y me alegro de que hubiera un nuevo chisme para hoy, por lo que nadie tuvo tiempo de acordarse de lo de ayer.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Tan pronto como salí de la clase, fui distraído por Lauren, quien quería hacer "una visita rápida" a el cuarto de escobas.

Cuando finalmente era libre, fui hacia la cafetería, solo para ver que mi familia ya había planeado la venganza de esta mañana: Bella Swan estaba sentada en nuestra mesa. Ellos sabían que nunca me sentaría en un lugar en donde ella estuviera. No mas de dos segundos después, Alice me miro y me saco la lengua… ¡maldita sea! ¡Creo que no tendrá otra opción más que sentarme con los chicos!

La próxima hora fue absolutamente aburrida. Odio admitirlo, pero es muy divertido pasar el rato con mis hermanos. No puedo creer que Alice invite exactamente a esa chica solo para mantenerme alejado. Espero que mañana todo vulva a la normalidad. Un día con los chicos más populares de toda la escuela es más que suficiente para Bella, mañana volverá a ser nada.

Camine solo al gimnasio y parece que la suerte no estaba conmigo el día de hoy. El entrenador Reynolds nos puso a jugar futbol en el campo de afuera y era chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas. Solo quería entrar a esta clase para humillar a Bella. ¡No es justo! Pero está bien, siempre tenemos el mañana…

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades. En literatura vimos una película y la práctica fue dura, como de costumbre. De hecho, yo estaba dispuesto a utilizar mi poder como capitán, para castigar a cualquiera que decidiera hacer burla del incidente con Bella, pero nadie se atrevió a decir una cosa.

-

-

-

Llegue a casa de los Swan a las 4:27. Justo a tiempo, pensé. Tome una respiración profunda, listo para lo que me espera la siguiente hora de tortura, y toque el timbre. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que apareció Bella, invitándome a pasar.

La casa era pequeña, con algunos muebles antiguos, pero parecía confortable. No pude evitar pensar en cómo mi mamá sería feliz re- decorando el lugar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?- me dijo Bella, señalando la mesa de la cocina. Me di cuenta de que había dos libros, uno pequeño, parecía ser "Cumbres Borrascosas" y uno enorme que no pude identificar.

-No, gracias, no estoy loco todavía. No quiero ser envenenado- dijo burlonamente.

-¡Oh, como sea! Estaba tratando de ser cortes- dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas y abriendo el enorme libro. – ¿Podemos comenzar, Edward? Quiero que esto termine- suspire y asentí.

El enorme libre era sobre Historia de la Literatura, del cual me dijo bastante. Después de una hora, tuve que admitir que Bella era una excelente tutora. Supongo que podría decir que es incluso mejor que el Sr. Barns. Me dio ejemplos de cada cosa pequeña que menciono y me fascino, básicamente, todo lo que dijo ella. Nunca pensé que un tipo como yo podría encontrar a la literatura interesante.

Cuando terminamos con la historia, ella me dio una lista y me dijo que encerrara en un círculo los libros que ya había leído. La lista tenía alrededor de veinte títulos y encerré trece. Le di la lista de vuelta y ella se sorprendió. -¿Haz leído trece libros de esta lista?- pregunto asombrada.

-Si, lo hice- le respondí con orgullo. –Y no sé porque la sorpresa ¿tú crees que por el hecho de estar en el equipo de baloncesto no leo o algo así?

-No, no es eso, solo que…No tiene sentido para mí. Si lees todos estos libros, ¿Por qué reprobaste el año pasado?

-Creo que nunca supe cómo expresarme en los exámenes- dije, siendo honesto. –Con todas las prácticas y todo eso, nunca he tenido mucho tiempo en pensar realmente sobre los libros que estaba leyendo.

-Por supuesto, las prácticas…olvidaba eso. Entonces, ¿te gustas?- pregunto curiosa. Al principio pensé que era solo para burlarse de mi respuesta, pero sus ojos me decían que estaba siendo sincera.

Si, aunque el entrenador Reynolds ha sido un idiota últimamente. Pero lo entendemos. El campeonato regional está a punto de comenzar y, por supuesto, queremos ganar.

-¿Y cuando comenzaste a jugar?- ¿a que viene todo esto? ¿Por qué le es tan interesante de mi vida?

Ahora, he pensado que todo este interés acerca del baloncesto fue algún tipo de plan, tal vez ella ataba tratando de distraerme de la literatura, por lo que podría decirle al profesor que yo no estaba cooperando en nuestras sesiones. Pero, una vez más, sus grandes ojos marrones estaban mirándome, con más sinceridad que nunca. – Yo no lo recuerdo…desde que aprendí a sostener una pelota, probablemente. Yo no sé cómo explicar lo genial que es el sentimiento cada vez que estoy en la cancha.

¿Qué acabo de decirle? Nunca he hablado de esto con una chica, a excepción de Alice. De hecho, apenas si habla con las chicas con las que salía, ellas solo querían pasar un buen rato y nada más. Ninguna de ella mostro interés alguno acerca de mis gustos o pensamientos. Bella, sin embargo, es diferente…Ella me escucha. Tal vez no es la "hija del diablo", como pensaba antes.

Después de un par de preguntar sobre mí y el equipo, comenzamos a discutir el primer libro de la lista: Cumbres Borrascosas. Pregunto mi opinión sobre algunos capítulos y sobre las decisiones tomadas por los personajes. Una vez más, me encontré hablando demasiado. En realidad es fácil hablar con ella. Ella siempre parece tan interesada…

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, discutiendo acerca de Catherine y Heathcliff. Simplemente me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, cuando llego el Jefe Swan.

-Hola Bells. ¿Quién es tu amigo?- podría decir que no le gustaba ver a un hombre sentado aquí, a solas con su hija. Ahora el probablemente esté pensando las peores cosas acerca de mi. Como si yo hubiera siquiera pensado en tocar a su hija. ¡De ninguna manera!

-Hola papá. El es Edward Cullen y solo estamos estudiando literatura- dijo firmemente, probablemente imaginando los pensamientos de su padre acerca de nosotros.

Estoy casi seguro de que la simple mención de mi nombre, lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Nuestra familia era muy conocida por toda la cuidad, por la caridad que siempre habíamos hecho. Además, todos conocían a mi padre. El era un medico muy importante en el Hospital de Forks.

-Oh, tu eres el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen- ¡touche!- Bueno, todos los de la familia Cullen son siempre bienvenidos en esta casa.

-Gracias, señor- le respondí educadamente.

-Bueno, voy a ordenar algo de pizza y ver la televisión. Ustedes pueden continuar con sus estudios.

-De hecho, papá, ya terminamos. Y no te preocupes, en veinte minutos la cena estará lista- hablando de cena, le prometí a Esme que estaría en casa antes de las 8:00. ¡Tiempo de ir!

Me pare, tome mis notas y me fui hacia la puerta, despidiéndome del Jefe Swan en el camino. Cuando llegue a la puerta, vi a Bella detrás de mí. Decidimos que nuestra próxima sesión seria el próximo lunes. Y por alguna extraña razón, yo estaba esperándola…

**Edward esta empezando a darse cuenta de que Bella es "diferente" a las otras chicas, ella lo escucha y se interesa por sus opiniones, cuando las otras chicas no lo hacen. Solo recuerden: Bella y Edward aun no se llevan…**

**Hola!! jaja he hecho mi buena obra del día y actualiza mis dos fics, y en TIEMPO RECORD, termine de escribir lo poco que me faltaba de "esposos…" a eso de las 11:30 a.m. y termine de traducir este capitulo a las 4:39 de la tarde…así que me siento libre, en cierta parte! xD**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! llevamos 53 reviews en 3 capitulos" OMG! OME, OMJ, OMR, OMT! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, porque a mi si me me gusto, en especial cuando Alice y Emmett hacen la"parodia" de Bella y Edward" xD**

**Espero con muchas ganas sus reviews…se cuidas**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	5. La Fiesta

**La historia no me pertenece es de **_CindeBella_,** quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Y los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer.

**4-. La fiesta**

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre "Cumbres Borrascosas". Me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, cuando llego Charlie. Lo presente a mi padre y después se fue, murmurando algo sobre que "había prometido llegar a tiempo para la cena". Esta primera sesión fue realmente buena, Edward estaba interesando y el puso total atención a lo que le estaba enseñando. Tengo que admitir, que esto no va a ser tan malo como yo pensaba.

No más de veinte minutos después, Charlie y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa. Nuestras cenas son normalmente muy tranquilas, apenas nos hablamos uno al otro y cuando lo hacemos, es sobre cosas como "¿Qué tal tu dia? o ¿Cuáles son tus planes para mañana?" Esta noche, sin embargo, parece que mi padre tiene ánimos para hablar. –Los Cullen son una gran familia- comenzó-. Y me ha gustado ese chico. Deberías salir con un chico como el-.

¿Qué? ¿Está mi papa tratando de decirme el tipo de chicos con el que debería salir? Y lo peor, es lo que _realmente_ me está sugiriendo. ¿Qué debería salir con el hombre más estúpido en el planeta? ¡Tengo que terminar con esto, ahora! -Olvídalo, papá. ´Prefiero estar sola para siempre, ha tener que salir con alguien como Edward Cullen.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Bells. A veces, la vida nos puede sorprender- ¡De ninguna manera! La vida puede tener algunas sorpresas para mí, pero no _está._

-Estoy completamente segura de que, en este caso, no va a pasar, papá. No cuando ya lo decidi.

-Vamos a ver, Bella. Vamos a ver…

-

-

-

El viernes, todos en la escuela, no estuvieron hablando de otra cosa, que de la fiesta de los Cullen. No importa en qué edificio o en que salón, toda chica estaba hablando de lo que deberían usar, y todo chica _estaba_ pensando que usarían las chicas. Véase el problema de vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Apuesto a que en Phoenix, donde deje a mamá, una fiesta no sería razón para estar todos eufóricos. Alli, probablemente tienen una fiesta cada semana, y no cada semestre, como aquí en Forks.

Aparte de la fiesta, todo era absolutamente normal. Todas las clases pasaron rápido y los maestros nos dieron toneladas de tareas, supongo que no les importo que solo fuera la primera semana de clases. Mike me sigue a cualquier lado. Jessica, esta contantemente hablando sobre la vida de alguien. Y Edward Cullen…bueno, él era el mismo atleta estúpido de siempre. Incluso trato de hablar conmigo hoy, dijo algo acerca de nuestra increíble primera sesión, pero dudo que lo haya dicho sinceramente. Quizás Alice y Emmett le dijeron que tratara de tener una pequeña conversación conmigo, así que si me siento con ellos en el almuerzo, no nos vamos a matar mutuamente. De hecho, esto es algo que me está molestando. Alice se la mantiene invitándome a sentarme con ellos. Vi como tiene a Edward loco todo esto, el se sentó con los chicos del equipo de baloncesto, básicamente, todos los días, solo para evitarme.

Ahora, yo estaba caminando sola, hacia la cafetería, con la esperanza de que Alice no me viera, cuando alguien toco mi hombro. –Hola, Bella- me saludo una voz de terciopelo, suavemente.

Me volví para ver a Edward sonriéndome. –Hola- dije temblando, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar. Edward nunca me habló delante del resto de la escuela, excepto cuando nos peleábamos, claro está. Tal vez eso es todo. Encontró una manera de regresar por golpearlo con la raqueta el otro dia.

-¿Te sentaras con nosotros hoy?- me pregunto y me dejo sin aliento. ¿Me acaba de pedir que me sentara en la misma que él? –Vamos.

Bueno, hay algo realmente malo sucediendo aquí. Primero, la charla y ahora esto… ¡Es muy extraño!

Lidero el camino hacia la línea de la comida y, enseguida, a su mesa. No pude evitar notar que todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros. ¿Debería gritar a todo el mundo que yo tampoco no tena ni idea de porque me estaba sentando con Edward Cullen?

-¡Oh, ahí estas! Gracias por traerla, Edward- dijo Alice tan pronto como me senté. –Realmente necesito hablar contigo, Bella- ¿así que fuer eso? Alice le dijo que me trajera aquí. Bueno, al menos se que no se trataba de una planificación para humillarme hoy.

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar, Alice?

-¿Crees que puedas llegar dos horas antes a mi casa? Creo que Rose y yo necesitamos ayuda con la decoración, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

-Claro, con mucho gusto las ayudare. Cuenten conmigo- le respondí.

-¡Genial!- podía jurar que ella y Rosalie se guiñaron mutuamente… ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-

-

-

El resto del dia fue realmente genial. En el gimnasio, jugamos futbol de nuevo, chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas, y sé que parece increíble, pero metí un gol. En literatura, el Sr. Barns propuso otro debate, ahora sobre Cumbres Borrascosas. El maestro pregunto por voluntarios y, yo no iba a levantar la mano, iba a dejar que el resto de la clase tuviera su oportunidad. Para mi sorpresa uno de los voluntarios fue Edward. Al final de la clase, tuve que admitir que él hizo un gran trabajo. Incluso el Sr. Barns se quedo muy impresionado. Sí, creo que la tutoría esta funcionando.

El tiempo pasó rápido y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era sábado por la noche. Le dije a Charlie que iría a la fiesta de los Cullen y que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Jessica. Por supuesto que, en la sola mención del apellido Cullen, todo estuvo de maravilla. Tenía todo dentro de mi camioneta, lista para partir, y pensando en cómo hacerle olvidar a Charlie esa loca idea de salir con Edward.

En cuestión de minutos, estaba ya en la dirección que Alice me había dado. La casa de los Cullen no era solo una casa normal, era una mansión, muy bonita y grande. Era un lugar escondido, casi en medio del bosque. Había un gran jardín y un lago impresionante por el lado este de la casa. Los arboles de la entrada estaban decorados con grandes luces y señales de color.

Camine hacia el porche y toque el timbre. La puerta se abrió para mostrar una muy hermosa Rosalie y una muy entusiasmada Alice. -¡Oh, Bella! Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido antes- ella me hizo gestos para que entrara y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi. La casa era una más grande por dentro. Tal vez era porque no había muebles en la sala, a excepción de un bar y algunas sillas cerca de la pared. Todo parecía perfecto.

Volví mi cabeza hacia atrás, para contestarle a Alice. –Sí, ustedes me había dicho que necesitaban ayuda y…

-Bueno- me interrumpió Rosalie. –Como puedes ver todo está listo, aquí abajo. Lo que significa que tenemos todo este tiempo para prepararnos.

-Pero ya _estoy_ lista- dije, apuntándome a mí misma.

-No, no lo estas. De hecho, ni siquiera estas cerca. Vamos a mi habitación, podría haber algo ahí para ti- subí la escalera, preguntándome como algo tan pequeño como Alice podría vestirme a _mí_

Justo cuando llegue, me di cuenta de que ella había comprado un traje nuevo. Gruñí en su dirección, quiero decir, me alegro de lo que hizo, ya que apenas me conocía, pero a las personas que gastan dinero en mí. –Lo siento Bella, pero estabas muy necesitada de un nuevo traje, para ser sincera, tu estas muy necesitada de un nuevo guardarropa. La próxima semana tu vendrás de compras conmigo y con Rose.

-Alice, odio los centros comerciales. ¡Odio las compras!

-No te preocupes, estoy bastante segura de que te van a encantar las comprar con nosotras.

-Tengo muchas dudas acerca de eso…

-

-

-

Después de que me obligaran a usar ropa nueva, Alice y Rosalie peinaron mi cabello y me maquillaron.

-Listo, ya puedes mirarte en el espejo- me dijo Rosalie, liberándome de la silla, en la que me había sentado en la ultima hora. Cuando me levante y mire hacia el espejo, casi me desmayo. La chica que estaba enfrente era hermosa…ella tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y el maquillaje le daba otra formas a sus enormes ojos marrones. No, esa no ponía ser yo…estaba muda.

-Nos puedes dar las gracias más tarde, después de que todos los chicos te inviten a bailar.

-Yo tengo novio, Rose. ¿Olvidas eso?- ella ignoro mi comentario y solo se encogió de hombros.

Alice salto de la cama y me arrastro abajo, diciendo que la fiesta estaba por comenzar. Y ella tenía razón, cuando ella abrió la puesta vimos una veintena de adolecentes, todos eufóricos. Creo que Rose noto mi cara de sorpresa, porque me susurro. –Oh, eso es normal, siempre vienen en grupos grandes. No me preguntes porque, pero sucede todo el tiempo.

Todos ellos entraron y sentí una gran mano en mi hombro. Me volví para ver a Emmett, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Parece que Alice y Rose finalmente encontraron a alguien con quien jugar a las Barbies, ¿eh?- dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate Emmett, o tendré que decirles a ellos qué clase de disfraces y maquillaje uso en ti- la amenaza de Rosalie parecía funcionar, porque la sonrisa desapareció y su rostros casi cayó al suelo. Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba mirándome. -¿Qué?- le pregunte enojada.

-Nada, solo que te ves…_diferente_ con esa ropa- respondió suavemente.

-Creo que él quería decir _hermosa_, Bella. Que te vez hermosa con esa ropa- dijo Alice, saltando. Y para mi sorpresa, Edward no lo negó, de hecho el sonrió con su comentario.

-¡Oh, aquí estas!- Jessica apareció de la nada, justo a tiempo para salvarme de sonrojarme violentamente.

-Hasta que apareciste finalmente, vamos a caminar. Nos vemos chicos- dije tirando de la mano de Jessica.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la multitud y le conté todo acerca de mi vestimenta y el maquillaje. Podría jurar que Jessica estaba un poco celosa de eso, pero podía estar equivocada, ella era mi mejor amiga y no estaría celosa de algo así. De hecho, creo que nunca tendría que tener una razón para estar celosa, ella era bonita. Y yo solo…soy yo.

Después de algunas horas, Mike me encontró. Y después lo hicieron los Cullen y los Hale. Pasamos un tiempo bailando, uno cerca del otro. Fue entonces cuando Alice nos dijo que sería divertido si cambiáramos de parejas, por lo que se suponía que cada canción la bailaríamos con una persona diferente. Al principio estaba con Mike, que parecía muy contento con la idea de bailar con otras chicas, de la cual me preguntaba, quien era la responsable de que tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de la primera canción, Jasper vino y bailo conmigo. El baile con él fue callado, quiero decir, el es agradable y todo, solo que no habla demasiado. Lo cual es muy interesante, si tenemos en cuenta que su novia no se puede estar tranquila durante más de un segundo. Sonreí ante la idea de una conversación entre ellos dos, supongo que debe de ser mas un monologo que una conversación.

La canción termino y después llego Emmett. Sobra decir que lo mas hice, fue reírme, me dijo un montón de historias acerca de Rose bailando con él y que le piso los pies en diferentes ocasiones. Rose, que ahora bailaba con Mike, había escuchado todo y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Su rostro no tenia precio. El es, definitivamente, cada vez más divertido.

La canción acabo y después de Emmett seguía… ¡Edward! ¡Oh, no! ¿Debo fingir que tengo un gran dolor de cabeza y que no puedo bailar? Demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba delante de el, en la espera de que comenzara la siguiente canción. Para mi sorpresa, el DJ cambio de repente el estilo de la música y, en lugar de techno, puso una canción romántica: You and Me de Lifehouse. Oh Dios, ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas siempre me suceden a mi? Quiero decir, amo la canción, pero odio la persona con la que la estoy bailando.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, estaba congelada en mi lugar. Afortunadamente, Edward pareció darse cuenta de que estaba algo perdida y decidió ayudarme. Suavemente puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el puso las suyas en mi cintura. Estábamos, todavía, algo separados, por eso no fue por mucho tiempo. El me acerco más a su cuerpo y yo no tuve otro remedio más que poner la cabeza en su pecho. Bailamos durante algunos minutos y yo estaba tratando de ignorar como se contraían sus músculos o de lo bien que olía. Cuando finalmente decidí levantar mi rostro y mirarlo, me di cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban… ¿cerrados? ¡No puedo creer que él en realidad disfrutara esto! Tenía que estar bromeando. -¡Despierta Cullen!

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Sí, he terminado de bailar, creo que voy a buscar a Mike- dije, al mismo tiempo que me liberaba de sus brazos. Entonces él me miro… ¿decepcionado? ¿Qué sucede con este chico? ¡Caray!

Deje a Edward y camine entra la multitud, buscando a Mike, o incluso a Jessica. Mire por todas partes, pero no pude encontrarlos. Bueno, no puedo estar enojada por eso. Miren este lugar, prácticamente todos los de la escuela están aquí. Es casi imposible encontrar a alguien. Creo que me voy a relajar, y después los encontrare. Decidí ir a tomar una bebida y esperar cerca de la barra. Me senté en una silla confortable en uno de los rincones del salón. Por supuesto, como soy tan torpe, derrame mi limonada en el piso… ¡excelente! Mire tratando de encontrar algo con que limpiar, entonces lo que vi hizo que me congelara.

Alli, en la pared que estaba enfrente de mí, entre besos y manos en lugares inapropiados, estaban mi novio y mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? He conocido a Jessica desde siempre, no puedo creer que ella fuera capaz de hacerme esto a mí… Así que esto era lo que Alice y Rose querían que viera. Tenían razón, yo nunca pensé que vería esta doble traición con mis propios ojos.

Me levante y camine hacia la maldita pared, pero al parecer estaban "muy ocupados" como para darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Yo no sentía nada, solo ira. Yo no estaba celosa, yo sabía que nunca le había gustado a Mike, pero de todos modos me sentía traicionada. Especialmente por Jessica. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Yo confiaba en ella.

Después de algunos momentos de estar parada, me case de mirar y me dirigí hacia la salía. Como lo hice, probablemente mis talones hicieron algo de ruido, ya que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Mike fue el primero en hablar. –Bella, por favor, no es lo que piensas…

-¡Mike, solo cállate, de acuerdo! Nadie me dijo nada, lo vi por mi misma- estaba tan enojada con él, por mentirme. Luego me dirigí hacia Jessica y hable, siendo estas las últimas palabras que le diría. –Tú, ex mejor amiga, buena suerte con él. ¡Les deseo todo lo mejor!- Jessica estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera intento hablar o moverse, estaba congelada y solo Dios sabe que era lo que tenía en mente.

Camine hacia el jardín, con Mike pisándome los talones, todavía tratando de disculparse. En algún momento me canse y, por último, me detuve a hablar con él. –Mike, no estoy herid ni nada. Los dos sabemos que nunca nos amamos mutuamente. Terminamos, siéntete con la libertad para estar con quien desees- le dije sinceramente.

-¡Isabella Swan, no quiero estar con nadie más! Yo estaba con ella, porque ella vino a mí y, además, estaba dispuesta a darme algo que tú nunca me diste. ¿Te das cuenta que humillante fue para mí, escuchar todos los chismes de la escuela, de que yo no te daba lo que tu necesitabas?- el dio un paso hacia mí y podría decir que estaba furioso. –Estoy cansado de esperar…- y con ellos lanzo sus labios contra los míos, con rudeza. En cuestión de segundos me había puesto en una pared, en la parte más oscura del patio, done nadie pudiera vernos.

Sentí su mano por todo mi cuerpo. Trate de huir, pero él era más fuerte y me mantuvo entre sus brazos. Sabiendo que no podría zafarme de sus brazos, hice lo único que pensé que podría hacer, grite tan fuerte como pude. Rápidamente, puso su mano sobre mi boca y eso fue todo. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos… El abrió sus pantalones y desabotono mi camisa.

Yo estaba llorando desesperadamente. Solo cerré los ojos, a la esperar que lo inevitable sucediera.

**Ok…pueden matarme SOLO porque tarde mucho en actualizar, no por dejar el capitulo ahí. xD**

**Dios! Ahahaha no!!! Que le sucede al estúpido de Mike ¬¬ yo también lo odio en estos momentos! Y Jessica! =O que gran amiga ¬¬**

**Mil disculpas por tarde…AÑOS! Es que en serio, cuando no actualiza seguido siento que me voy por uff! Pero es que tuve algunos problemas personales. A mi hermano se le metió una idea, algo loca…se quiere hacer cura! Respeto su decisión, pero es algo que nunca lo vimos venir…**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y eso que solo soy la traductora! xD**

**Se cuidan!! Y me dejan REVIEWS! Y me dicen que les pareció el infeliz de Mike! ¬¬**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	6. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

**La historia no me pertenece es de **_CindeBella_,** quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Y los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer.

**6-. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?**

**Edward POV**

¡Dios mío! Tengo que hacer algo con Lauren. Se está poniendo cada vez más pesada. No puedo creer que tuve que venir al jardín para esconderme de ella, es ridículo. ¿Qué clase de chica no entiende que un hombre no quiere estar con ella? No podía caminar en la fiesta, en mi propia casa, sin ser perseguido.

¡El lunes tendré que resolver esto de una vez por todas!

Yo vagaba por el jardín, por un tiempo largo, calculando cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de regresar a la fiesta, y no toparme con Lauren. Fue cuando escuche un grito, una chica pidiendo ayuda.

Eso es extraño, mis hermanos y yo sabían todas las personas que acudieron hoy a la fiesta. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Decidí hacer caso omiso de los gritos, probablemente alguien trajo un poco de alcohol y ahora esta borracho. Ella estará bien, bien, salvo por el gran dolor de cabeza que tendrá mañana que se despierte. Me reí internamente con ese pensamiento, pero de nuevo alguien grito. Esa misma chica, ahora estaba llorando desesperadamente. Su grito era extraño, como si le estuvieran cubriendo la boca para que no dijera nada. No sé porque, pero mis instintos me dijeron que fuera a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Si se trataba de una persona borracha, solo ignoraría los ruidos y estaría en paz conmigo mismo, pensando en que no había nada malo.

Camine en dirección, de donde provino el grito. Fue cerca de la banca en donde, normalmente, solía leer. Ese es un lugar escondido, nunca pensé que alguien lo pudiera encontrar fácilmente. Seguí caminado, hasta que vi dos sombras. Era el idiota de Mike Newton, que tenía a una chica contra la pared. No podía ver su cara debido a la oscuridad. Solo había una cosa que no entendía, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Me tomo unos cuantos pasos más ver que Newton tenía una mano sobre la boca de la chica y con la otra… ¿le estaba desabrochando la camisa contra su voluntad? No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Este idiota estaba tratando de violar a la chica!

Fui corriendo tan rápido como me fue posible. El no me vio, así que en un rápido movimiento, lo golpee y ayude a la pobre chica, pero mi cuerpo se congelo cuando por fin la cara de la chica. Se trataba de… ¡Bella Swan!

No sé que se apodero de mí, pero cuando la vi, cayendo de rosillas, mi ira creció con más potencia en todos mis sentidos. No podía de dejar de golpear a Newton una y otra vez. No era rival para mi, y siendo el cobarde que es, se escapo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Quería ir detrás de él, para descargar toda mi furia sobre él, pero Bella necesitaba mi ayuda. Camine hacia a ella, pero me sorprendió lo que vi… la feliz y fuerte Bella que conocía, no estaba. En cambia, había una chica débil y vulnerable, llorando enfrente de mí y petrificada completamente de miedo. No había nada en sus ojos, parecían vacios. Me arrodille enfrente de ella y rápidamente abotone su camisa.

-Bella, todo está bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, se ha ido- dije, tratando de calmarla, pero no funciono.

Seguí hablando con ella, pero no me dio respuesta alguna. Ella ni siquiera me miraba, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. La puso en mis brazos y camine hacia las escaleras de la parte de atrás de nuestra casa. Estas escaleras eran otro medio para llegar a las habitaciones, pero ninguno de nosotros las utilizábamos mucho.

Me tomo, alrededor de tres minutos en llegar a mi habitación, en el camino Bella estuvo completamente callada. Sin decir o hacer nada. Lo único que salía de ella, eran sus sollozos.

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, puse a Bella en mi cama y me senté junto a ella. En la siguiente hora, ella no se movió o dijo algo. Ella ya no estaba llorando más, pero miraba al techo, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Después de un par de horas, supe que la fiesta en la parte de abajo, había terminado. Incluso podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo. No importo cuantas veces le pregunte a Bella que si necesitaba algo, ella nunca me contesto y siguió ignorándome. Decidí darle privacidad, pensando que solo quería estar sola.

-Bella, voy a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Es la puerta de la izquierda. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se engrandecieron al instante e hizo algo que me dejo sin aliento. Ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y puso mis brazos alrededor de ella, como pidiéndome que la protegiera. Luego, finalmente hablo. –Por favor, no me dejes. ¡Quédate conmigo!- suplico, antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Mi corazón se rompió al ver esto, escuchar su voz rota y débil. Mis brazos se ciñeron más a ella, para darle la seguridad que deseaba. –Shh… está bien. Si esto es lo que quieres, entonces no iré a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo- ella pareció relajarse, después de escuchar esas palabras. Suavemente, no alejándome de ella, nos puse a ambos sobre la cama y le quite sus zapatos. Entonces, comencé a tararear una canción de cuna, con la esperanza de que le ayudara a dormir. En menos de cinco minutos, Bella dormía en mis brazos.

Durante mucho tiempo, yo solo la miraba dormir. Pasaba mis dedos sobre sus mejillas, ella tenía la piel lisa. Nunca había notado eso antes.

Después de permanecer un rato mas ahí, decidí tomar una ducha rápida, mientras ella aun estaba dormida. Camine hacia mi armario y tome unos viejos pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una camisa.

Normalmente solía dormir en bóxers y nada más, pero lo último que necesitaba Bella, era despertarse y encontrar a un hombre, en la misma habitación, semi desnudo. Ella no necesita este tipo de cosas, sobre todo después de lo que le sucedió esta noche.

La ducha me tomo diez minutos, cepille mis dientes y abrí un cajón cerca de mi cama para encontrar un saco de dormir que estaba buscando. Lo puse en el suelo, a lado de mi cama, de modo de que cuando se despertara me diera cuenta.

Cuando estaba extendiendo la bolsa de dormir, escuche que murmuraba algo.

-¡No, por favor no!

¿Así que hablaba en sueños?

-¡Por favor, Mike, no quiero… no me toques… ya no, no, no!- _oh, perfecto_. Está teniendo una pesadilla sobre ese idiota.

Salte sobre la cama, para poner mis brazos alrededor de ella y comencé a tarareas la misma canción de cuna, tratando de calmarla. Una vez más, se había relajado y calmado. Se veía tan frágil, ¿Cómo puede alguien tratar de hacer algo malo con ella? Newton todavía estaba en mi lista, y si Bella no presentaba cargos, _yo_ lo haría. El tiene que pagar por todos los traumas que le había causado.

Después que Bella se tranquilizara, me asegure de que no fuera a tener más pesadilla. Me moví lejos de ella, volví al piso y me metí en la bolsa de dormir. Todo el tiempo, estuve imaginando como comenzar la horrible conversación que necesitaba tener con ella la mañana siguiente.

-

-

-

Me desperté alrededor de las 9:00. Demasiado temprano, considerando el hecho de que me quede dormido después de las 3:00.

Salí de la bolsa de dormir y revise a Bella inmediatamente, ella seguía durmiendo como un ángel. Cuando la estaba mirando, sentí el extraño sentimiento de acercarme a ella, tocar su hermosa piel, que me tenía abrumado. Me acosté a un lado de ella y gentilmente acaricie su cabello quitándolo de su cara, ella era muy hermosa. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo mirándola dormir. Pronto decidí ir abajo y preparar el desayuno antes de que se levantara.

Justo como esperaba, mi papá estaba en el hospital, mi mamá estaba pintando el estudio y mis hermanos aun seguían dormidos. Perfecto, mientras ellos no supieran que Bella estaba aquí, era mejor. No tenía ni idea de cuál sería su reacción al despertar, así que pensé que sería mejor que ellos no supieran nada.

Trate de ser tan rápido como me fue posible en la cocina, y en menos de quince minutos, llevaba una bandeja con panqueques con miel y dos vasos con leche. Estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando me hermana me llamo.

-¡Hey, Edward!

-Buenos días, Alice- soné un poquito nervioso. Esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo. Camine antes de que ella me preguntara otra cosa.

-Mmm, ¿Por qué estas llevando eso a tu habitación?- demasiado tarde…

¡Maldición! ¿Qué le diría para convencerla? –Huh… yo… sentí el deseo comer en la cama- Genial Edward. ¿No pudiste decirle algo mejor que eso? Ella sabe que yo _nunca_ como en mi habitación.

-¡Edward Cullen, eres un terrible mentiroso! Es obvio que hay una chica en tu habitación- eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, ella lo sabía.

-Alice, estas imaginando cosas. Solo te estoy diciendo que quiero desayunar en la cama.

-¡Si, claro! Ni siquiera Emmett podría comerse toda esa comida- oh dios, tengo que cortar esta conversación, ¡ahora!

-¡Suficiente! No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sí, claro que lo es. Tú nunca dejaste que una chica durmiera en tu cuarto. Si hay alguien ahí, ¡tiene que ser muy especial! ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

-Ya te dije, ¡NO HAY NADIE EN MI HABITACION! Ahora, porque no vas y encuentras algo productivo que hacer, en vez de estar entrometiéndote en mi vida.

-Lo puedes negar, tanto como tú quieras, Edward. ¡Pero tarde o temprano _lo _sabré!

-Ugh, ¡solo cállate y déjame en paz!- seguí con mi camino hacia el piso de arriba, ignorando todo comentario de mi hermana.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, deje la bandeja cerca de la cama y cerré la puerta con seguro, solo en caso de que mi _querida_ hermana jugara al detective. Me senté en la cama, a un lado de Bella y acaricie su brazo gentilmente, tratando de despertarla.

-Bella- susurro suavemente. –Bella, es hora de levantarse.

Lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos y me miro. No sabía que esperar, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hablar con ella acerca de esto. -¿Edward? ¡Oh dios mío, eso… no fue… un sueño!

-Siento decirte que estar en lo correcto, no fue un sueño. Newton, en realidad intento…- no pude terminar la oración, no quería decir la palabra _violar_. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Rápidamente le pregunte. -¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso anoche?

Ella asintió y repentinamente, en vez de ponerse a llorar o hacer algo por el estilo, ella se sonrojo. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Estaba avergonzada de eso?

-Recuero de me salvaste… recuerdo que abotonaste mi camisa y me trajiste arriba…-ella no tuvo que terminar, cuando me di cuenta de porque ella había reaccionado así. A pesar de que mi pregunta era sobre Newton y el jardín, ella me había respondido acerca de otra cosa. Después de todo lo que le sucedió, ella se avergüenza de haberme pedido que me quedara con ella, ¿en vez de llorar porque alguien trato de violarla? Esta chica nunca deja de sorprenderme una y otra vez.

-Bella, llamemos esto una tregua, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije, tratando de comenzar a hablar sobre el idiota. –Ahora, dime qué piensas hacer con respecto a Newton.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué quieres decir con "hacer con respecto a Newton"?- me pregunto confundida.

-Primero dime qué fue lo que paso y después me explico- le dije, tratando de estar calmado lo más posible. Aun así, nada me haría sentir mejor, que ir y patearle el trasero a Newton.

Ella asintió y comenzó. -¿Recuerdas cuando estaba bailando y te dije que iría a buscarlo?- como si pudiera olvidar ese baile. Me sentí…completo, fue increíble. Nada antes me había hecho sentir de esa manera. Asentí, respondiendo su pregunta y continúo. –Lo encontré en una pared besándose con mi mejor amiga, Jessica.

-Sí, tuve el presentimiento de que ella no era una _buena amiga…_- ella me seguía llamando y mandándome estúpido mensajes de amor. Solo en sus sueños. Nunca saldría con la "gossip girl" de la preparatoria de Forks.

-Me decepcione mucho y le dije a Mike que terminábamos y que Jessica podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Entonces me fui caminando y él me siguió. Fui al jardín, con el aun tratando de hablar conmigo. Cuando finalmente me detuve el dijo que…- ella se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Pero porque?

-¿Qué, Bella? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-El dijo que estaba cansado de que toda la escuela se burlara de él, porque él no me estaba dando lo suficiente. Ahí fue cuando él me puso sobre la oscura pared y tú sabes el resto.

Mi cara decayó con lo que ella dijo. ¡No podía creer que todo esto fue mi culpa! –Bella… no se qué decir. Sé que decir "lo siento" no soluciona nada, pero tienes que saber que me arrepiento de lo que dije ese dia. Como desearía regresar el tiempo. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Soy el único culpable, lo siento tanto…

-¡No, Edward! Tú me salvaste; si no fuera por ti… no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido. Créeme, todo esto sucedió porque me rehusé a… dormir con él. El hubiera terminado con eso tarde o temprano- soy yo el responsable que lo que casi le sucede a ella y ¿ella está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Cuándo dejara de sorpréndeme?

-Ok, Bella, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tenemos que ir a la policía y presentar cargos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron del miedo. –Edward, mi _papá_ es el jefe de policía, ¿lo recuerdas? No puedo decirle a él sobre esto. No quiero que él lo sepa.

-Pero Newton tiene que pagar…- no podía dejar que se saliera son la suya.

-¡No! No quiero que nadie se entere sobre esto y… ¡oh dios mío! ¡Estoy en tu casa! ¡Tu familia sabe que estoy aquí!

-No te preocupes, nadie sabe que estas aquí.

-¿Qué hay acerca de mi camioneta? Esta afuera, es obvio que dormí aquí.

-De hecho, hay muchos autos afuera. Mucha gente trajo alcohol a la fiesta y ellos no estaban en condiciones de conducir, así que se fueron como sus amigos y dejaron aquí sus autos. Ellos vendrán durante el dia por ellos. Siempre sucede.

-¡Perfecto! Edward, en realidad apreciaría que esto quedare entre nosotros como un secreto. No creo que Mike hable acerca de esto. Así que, si no dices nada, nadie tiene porque enterarse. ¿Me prometes que no dirás nada? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

No podía creer que tendría que verlo a la cara y pretender que nada había sucedido, pero esta era su decisión y tenía que respetarla, no importara cuanto la odiara. –No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero puedes confiar en mí. Nadie sabrá nada por mí.

Ella esbozo una sincera y aliviada sonrisa. –Gracias.

Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de tema. -¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte, señalando la bandeja.

-Puedes apostarlo…

Cuando terminamos de comer, le mostré las escaleras alternativas y me asegure de que regresara a su camioneta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella entro y se giro hacia a mí, antes de irse. –Cullen, te debo un gran momento. Sin embargo, nuestra tregua es solo por este fin de semana, Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad… ¡sigo pensando que eres un atleta estúpido!- dijo burlonamente.

Le sonreí. –¡Y yo aun sigo pensando que eres una loca nerd!

**Ok! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está el capitulo. Para todas las que rezaban porque fuera Edward quien la salvara, se les cumplió! xD**

**También para aquellas que se preguntaban con CINDEBELLA, tengo que decirles, que después de un año….ACTUALIZO! también tengo que decir que estoy super emocionada por que haya regresado y que seguirá con la historia!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Se cuidan mucho! Dejen reviews! Jaja, se que no suelo hacer esto, pero… lean mi otro fic xD "Esposos Por Accidente", tengo que agradecer a las personas que dejan review en ambas fics.! :D :D**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	7. Jugando con fuego

**La historia no me pertenece es de **_CindeBella_,** quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla. Y los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer.

**7. Jugando con fuego**

Bella POV

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era lunes.

Como cualquier otra mañana, conduje hasta la escuela, y todo era absolutamente normal. Quitando el hecho de que Edward Cullen estaba a un lado de mi camioneta en el minuto que había llegado. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Que es que acaso me persigue?

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- le pregunte fríamente.

-Buenos días, Bella. Vine porque al parecer toda la escuela sabe lo que sucedió entre Mike y…

-¡NO!- lo interrumpí, antes de que terminara. -¡No puede ser! Nadie sabía, excepto nosotros tres- me sentí muy traicionada por él, el lo prometió…- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie!

-No he dicho nada. Estaba tratando de decirte acerca de Mike y Jessica, no de Mike y tu- me sentí aliviada, el no estaba hablando acerca de mi. –Solo pensé que quizá necesitarías compañía. Vamos, te acompañare a tu salón- él se ofreció con la sinceridad visible en sus ojos-o corrección sus hermosos ojos.

Por ahora, estaba totalmente segura de que estaba sonrojándome en todos los tonos rojos posibles. Aquí estoy, acusando a Edward Cullen, cuando el solo quería ayudarme. Estaba gratamente agradecida por su oferta, pero que me vieran con él, solo empeoraría las cosas, así que la rechace educadamente.- Gracias, Cullen, pero creo que puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi primera clase. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía evitar que todos me miran con lastima. Samantha Collins, una chica que nunca me dirigió la palabra, me pregunto que si estaba bien. Pero nadie sabia la verdad, de hecho nunca me gusto Mike Newton. En realidad estaba decepcionada de Jessica. Si ella estaba enamorada de él, ella tuvo que ser honesta conmigo y decirme. Al menos, una _verdadera_ amiga lo habría hecho.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi primera clase, me encontré con una nota en mi escritorio.

_Querida Bella:_

_En verdad lamento lo que sucedió. Fue Mike el que siempre me estuvo buscando. Por favor, créeme, eres mi mejor amiga, tienes que perdonarme._

_Te quiere, Jessica._

¡Ja! _Por supuesto_ que no era su culpa. No es necesario decir que la nota estaba en la basura en menos de cinco segundos.

Jessica me traición en una forma que no se si seré capaz de perdonar. Probablemente _algún___dia, pero no _hoy_.

Siempre pensé, que mi vida sin Jessica sería difícil, pero estaba equivocada. Alice estaba determinada a reemplazarla y estar conmigo en todo momento y estaba muy agradecida por eso. Alice era divertida, inteligente y sensible; ella será una gran mejor amiga.

Cuando por fin fue hora del almuerzo, me senté con los Cullen y los Hale, en la mesa usual. Incluso Edward estaba ahí, y el realmente no era _tan_ malo.

-Chicos, ¿ya han escuchado lo de Mike Newton? Quiero decir, quitando el hecho de que Bella termino con el- les murmuro Alice, mientras ellos se sentaban en la mesa.

Hice mi mejor intento por sonar interesada, acerca de ese idiota, y pregunte. -¿Qué sucede con el?

Alice puso su mejor cara de chisme y comenzó: -Bueno, el no vino hoy a la escuela y todo mundo sabe eso. Pero nadie parece saber, que él no está enfermo, tal y como dijo la señora Newton. Newton le informo al director. La razón por la que él no está aquí hoy, es porque alguien le dejo un ojo morado.

Emmett, Alice y los Hale, estaban muy ocupados riéndose por la noticia. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Eso significaba que Mike no vendría hasta que su ojo se recuperara, y eso tomaría, por lo menos, una semana. Eso es perfecto, en realidad necesito estar sin el rondándome.

Cuando el almuerzo termino, comencé a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba caminado a mi lado.

-Tal parece que no tendremos que verla cara a Newton por un tiempo, ¿uh?- me pregunto alegremente.

-Sí, ¡eso es algo!- le conteste, queriendo terminar con la conversación acerca de Mike. No es que no estuviera feliz porque él no estuviera aquí, solo que hablar de él me hace recordar todo lo que sucedió. Supongo que Edward entendió que no quería seguir hablando, porque caminamos en silencio todo el camino hacia el gimnasio.

Cuando llegamos ahí y nos cambiamos, el entrenador Reynolds comenzó:

-Ok, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente. Quiero que hagan pares y corran alrededor de la escuela. Cuando terminen de dar diez vueltas, regresen aquí. El primer equipo que termine las diez vueltas, podrán no asistir a la clase de mañana.

No es necesario decir que todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados. Bueno, no todos los estudiantes, solo _yo_ estaba feliz, aunque cuando sabia que Edward me empujaría, iría lo mas rápido que pudiera.

-Disculpe, entrenador Reynolds, me gustaría saber si puedo tener otro compañero- pedí, rezando por que dijera que SI. La última cosa que quería, es que Edward me culpara por no terminar primero.

-De hecho, no estoy de acuerdo con eso- interrumpió Edward antes de que el entrenador pudiera contestar, y todos nos quedamos en shock con lo que respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora _quieres_ ser mi compañero?- esto es increíble, tenía que estarlo imaginando.

Edward parecía ofendido. -¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en eso?- No. ¡Definitivamente no es mi imaginación!

-¡Si, si lo hay! ¡No quiero correr contigo una hora entera!- esa no era la verdad, solo decía eso, porque sería más fácil que ganara sin mí. Quiero decir, el es el mejor en E. F (Educación Física). Por mucho que Edward no fuera un idiota, no merecía el castigo de ser mi compañero.

-¡Bueno! ¡Yo tampoco quiero correr contigo! ¡Prefiero correr una hora en el infierno!- grito. La ira era visible en sus ojos. Ok corrijo, el _si_ es una idiota, no me esperaba una respuesta tan pesada, aunque proviniera de Edward Cullen.

-Entrenador, vamos, solo cámbielos de compañero y así podremos tener algo de paz aquí- suplico Amanda Summers quien, al igual que toda la clase, estaba absolutamente cansada de las peleas que teníamos Edward y yo, en cada clase que teníamos juntos.

-Sí, nadie entiende porque se pelean en cada clase, cambiarlos de pareja sería lo mejor para todos. Puedo ser el compañero de Bella- se ofreció Brad Downey.

-Entonces, ¡Edward Cullen estaría conmigo!- escuche a Lauren Mallory gritando a toda la clase.

El entrenador Reynolds pidió orden. -¡Silencio, todos! Soy el profesor aquí y he decidido que hacer. Quiero que Cullen y Swan se queden aquí conmigo, y el resto de ustedes… es tiempo que comience a correr. Así que, se pueden ir, ¡ahora!

Todo mundo hizo lo que el pidió, mientras que Edward y yo nos quedamos ahí.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Ustedes dos se están convirtiendo en un gran dolor de cabeza, no solo para mi, si no para todos sus compañeros. Por ahora, se irán de la clase. También ustedes dos NO tendrán la oportunidad de faltar a clases- el termino gritando y se dirigió a Edward. –Es una pena, Sr. Cullen. Pensé que sería el ganador.

Edward abrió su boca para protestar, pero el entrenador Reynolds lo de dio oportunidad de hablar. –Ok, ya les dije que es lo que harán hoy, pero si mañana, llego a escuchar aunque sea una pequeña queja, de cualquiera de ustedes dos. ¡Serán castigados! ¿Quedo claro?

Los dos respondimos al mismo tiempo. –Sí, señor.

Después, el entrenador Reynolds se fue a su oficina y decidí sentarme lejos de Edward, tan lejos como me fue posible. El también pareció poner su distancia. Fue después de cómo una hora, cuando las primera parejas comenzaron a llegar, ahí fue cuando el entrenador, finalmente, nos dijo que nos podíamos ir.

Me fui rápidamente, esperando encontrarme con Alice, así no tendría que verle la cara a Jessica. Alice, nunca oculto que le caía mal Jessica, incluso cuando me sentaba con Alice, Jessica permanecía lejos de nosotras. Pero desafortunadamente hoy no tenia suerte, un chico, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, me dijo que Alice no se sentía bien y se fue temprano a casa.

Tratando de evitar a Jessica, escondí mi cara entre mis manos y puse mi cabeza en el escritorio.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Bella- me saco una voz aterciopelada de mi ensimismamiento. –Despierta.

Parpadee varias veces y vi a un Edward Cullen muy sonriente. –Estoy despierta- le respondí. Entonces me di cuenta de que el salón de clases estaba vacío. -¿Qué le paso al resto de la clase?- le pregunte.

-Creo que todos saben que la campana significa "la clase termino". Aparentemente tú no te diste cuenta y yo decidí decirte- ¿Qué? ¿Me quede dormida toda la clase? ¡Increíble!

-No necesitas ser lindo conmigo, solo porque sientes pena por mí- le dije enojada, tomando mis libros y salí del salón. De todas formas, ¿el creyó que había olvidado lo que me dijo en gimnasia?

Estaba caminando en el pasillo, hacia el estacionamiento, cuando escuche que grito. -¡Nos vemos a las 4:30, entonces!

Oh, genial. Había olvidado la maldita tutoría. Oh dios, ¿Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que suceder a mi?

-

-

-

Eran exactamente las 4:29, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. –Hola, Cullen. Pasa.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo animosamente con su impresionante sonrisa, una sonrisa por la cual todas las chicas de la escuela morirían, todas excepto ¡yo! ¿Estaba tratando de deslumbrarme? El debió de haberse inyectado algo, claramente. – Bueno, antes de comenzar, hay algo que me gustaría decirte- ¿Lo ven? ¡Lo sabia! El quiere algo. –Me gustaría disculparme por ser tan grosero contigo en E.F.

¿Escuche correctamente?

-¿Escuche lo que creo? Edward Cullen… ¿_pidiéndome_ disculpas?- me burle.

-¡Oh, olvídalo!- suspiro en voz alta. -¿Podemos comenzar?

-Sí, claro. Tomemos asiento.

Hoy hablamos sobre Rome y Julieta. De hecho, _el_ hablo y yo escuchaba. El parecía feliz que yo lo escuchara atentamente en todo lo que él decía, como si fuera algo diferente para él, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Me parecía muy extraño, quiero decir, todas las chicas de la escuela lo escuchaban. Odio admitirlo, pero él es _muy_ inteligente.

Permanecimos así por bastante tiempo. Luego, algo sucedió.

El comenzó a acercarse, cada vez más cerca, más cerca…

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Intentas besarme? Porque, para tu propio bien, será mejor que no sea así. ¡No soy la clase de chicas a las que les gusta ser arrastradas a los armarios de la escuela!

-¿Estás loca? Claramente te lo estas imaginando. Solo me estaba inclinando para tomar mi borrador que se había caído antes- respondió inocentemente y desee que un hoyo se abriera en el piso, en medio de la cocina, y así poder esconder mi cara. ¿Cómo pude imaginar que él iba a besarme? El nunca me miraría de _ese_ modo.

-Hola, chicos- saludo Charlie, sorprendiéndome. ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Estaba tan concentrada con este, casi beso, que no puse atención a la hora o al sonido de la patrulla?

-Buenas noches, señor.

-Hey, Edward. Escuchen, tengo una idea. Ya que estas aquí, ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros? Veras lo maravillo que cocina Bella- ¿mi papá está en mi contra o qué? ¿Por qué invita a Edward Cullen a cenar con nosotros? ¡Por favor! Que Edward diga que NO…_di que no, di que no…_

-Me encantaría. Gracias, jefe Swan- Edward le agradeció a mi padre y después me guiño el ojo. ¡Estúpido!

-Llámame Charlie, por favor. Y hay juego esta noche, ¿por qué no lo vemos en lo que Bella cocina?

¿Por qué están hablando de mí, como si no estuviera ahí? Tenía que hablar seriamente con mi papá después.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para correr a Edward de mi casa, comencé a preparar la cena. Aunque debo confesar que pase la mayor parte del tiempo, pensando si envenenar su comida o no. Después de pensarlo por un largo tiempo, decidí no hacerlo por Alice, quien ahora es una de mis mejores amigas, quien lloraría eternamente por lo que paso a su hermano.

Decidí cocinar algo simple. Prepare pasta con salsa _Alfredo_ y algo de pollo. Estuvo terminada en poco tiempo. Les dije que la cena estaba lista y nos sentamos los tres a cenar.

-Tenía razón, Charlie. ¡Bella es una increíble cocinera! Apuesto que a mi madre le encantara cocinar con ella algún dia. Alice odia hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina y la casa, su único _hobby_ es ir de compras.

-¿Podría, por favor, dejar de hablar de mí, como si no estuviera aquí?- pedí finalmente.

-Ok, lo siento, eres una grandiosa cocinera, Bella.

-Oh, como sea-.

Yo comí en silencio después de eso. Charlie y Edward estuvieron hablando acerca del estúpido juego que habían visto antes y podía decir que se estaban llevando muy bien.

Después de terminar de comer, mi papá se disculpo y fue hacia la sala. Edward me ayudo a lavar los trastes y me sorprendí de que, en algunas ocasiones, el podía ser lindo. Quiero decir, primero con lo de Mike y ahora con lo de la cena, el definitivamente esta dejando de ser un estúpido.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya. Gracias por la cena, en realidad me la pase muy bien- el tomo una bocanada de aire, como si estuviera calmándose y continuo. –También, hay algo que me gustaría saber… el sábado tenemos partido, ¿estarás ahí?

-¿Por qué mi presencia seria una diferencia? Siempre hay muchas chicas gritando tu nombre, no me extrañaras en el partido- era verdad, todos los partidos era lo mismo. Edward siempre fue el mejor jugador y todas las chicas siempre peleaban por ver quién era la primera que lo saludaba.

Me quede completamente en shock, cuando él se acerco más. Nuestros cuerpos casi se estaban tocando, sus ojos verdes estaba taladrando los míos.

–Por favor, en realidad quiero que estés ahí.

No pude apartar la mirada, sus ojos eran tan…tan…. tiernos. ¡NO! ¿Qué esta sucediéndome? ¿Tengo que recordarme que el chico que estaba frente a mí, es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen? Esto es lo que siempre hace, conquista a las chicas y después las bota.

Sé que debí decir no, pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fue:

-Lo pensare.

Edward sonrió como un estúpido, con su linda sonrisa torcida y se fue sin decir nada.

Oh Bella, Bella. Definitivamente estás jugando con fuego…

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi. Que vergüenza, ¿no? Pensar que te van a besar y resulta que no es asi xD**

**Tengo que darles las gracias a: CindeBella (por crear este gran fic), Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale (mi beta) y a TODAS ustedes por dejarme sus maravillosos review! No puedo creer que en tan poquitos capítulos tengamos ese numero de reviews!**

**Mañana entro a la escuela ¬¬, que asco o "podrido" dijo Ljoo, jajaja, yo no quiero entrar ¬¬, pero bueno, quien dice y ahí esta mi Edward Cullen.**

**Se cuidan mucho, me dejan sus reviews y me dicen que les pareció el capitulo! :D :D**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	8. Dandose cuenta

**Personajes: Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia: Propiedad de CindeBella, solo hago la traducción :D**

Edward POV

Fui más lento de lo habitual, repasando las últimas horas que pase con Bella. Ella me tiene… hipnotizado. No puedo creer que estuve a punto de besarla, afortunadamente fui muy rápido e invente una excusa. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Ella TOTALMENTE no es mi tipo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me pregunto porque será eso…

En menos de veinte minutos, ya me estaba estacionando en nuestro garaje. No me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que mis "adorados" hermanos estaban esperándome. ¡Como de costumbre, tramaban algo!

Emmett estaba sentado junto a Alice, en una banca que teníamos cerca del porche. -¡Edward, estas en casa!

-¡Oh, vamos Emmett! Llame temprano para decir que no llegaría para la cena, así que córtale a tu escenita.

-Sí, tú hiciste una llamada, al igual que Lauren, Anne, Patricia, Lisa, Amanda y otro montón de chicas, todas preguntando porque no les llamabas. Alice y yo pasamos toda la tarde diciendo excusas por ti. La próxima vez, haznos un favor y trata de no prometerles que les llamaras- se quejo Emmett, mientras yo me preguntaba cuando les había dicho a esas chicas que les llamaría. He estado completamente solo en los últimos días.

-Pero que no se te olvide que nos debes algo y…

Alice interrumpió a Emmett- La cosa es que hicimos una apuesta en contra Rose y Jasper y necesitamos tu ayuda.

¿Ven? Estaban tramando algo.

En cualquier otro dia, me hubiera gustado tener mucha diversión con sus estúpidas apuestas, pero por alguna razón, hoy era diferente. Así que me vi en la necesidad de sacar una excusa para evitarlos –siento mucho decepcionarlos `chicos', pero ya es tarde y tengo mucha tarea para mañana. Estaré en mi habitación, tratando de terminarla- dije, pasando a su lado y subiendo las escaleras.

En menos de diez minutos, tocaron mi puerta. Yo no tenía que preguntar, para saber quién era. La excusa de la tarea funciona en todas las personas de esta casa, a excepción de una persona.

-Pasa, Alice- dije, colocando el libro que estaba leyendo en mi regazo.

-Hey… así que, ¿quieres decir que está pasando?

-No pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- puse mi mejor cara de confusión y aunque sabía que _no_ iba a funcionar, tenía que intentarlo.

-Edward, te conozco muy bien, así que no me vengas con "no se dé que me estás hablando". Solo dime que pasa por tu mente- demando.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡No hay nada pasando por mi cabeza, Alice!

-¡Claro que lo hay, Edward! Primero llamas diciendo que cenaras en la casa de Bella, luego regresas a casa con cara de confusión, y aun así, te vez feliz; ahora estás leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" por decima vez. También existe el hecho de que ya no te he visto con otra chica, aparte de Bella y yo. ¿Qué es lo que…?

De repente dejo de hablar y casi pude escuchar un _clic_, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-¡Por dios, Edward! Todo esta tan claro ahora. La razón por la que haz estado rechazando a todas las chicas, la razón por la que has estado tan distraído últimamente, la razón por la que lees este libro una y otra vez…- llego al punto en el que estaba saltando de la emoción, lo cual me hizo sentir más curiosidad sobre lo que había descubierto acerca de mi.

-¿Podrías parar y actuar como una persona normal?- ella pareció calmarse un poco, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de preguntar. -¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Qué es tan claro?

-Edward, querido hermano… ¡Estas enamorado…estas enamorado de Bella!

Me quede mirándola fijamente. ¿Cómo puede pensar algo tan…tan… ¡tan absurdo!?- Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de ella, ¿estás loca? ¿Perdiste la razón?- me preguntaba si después de todas las compras que hacia mi hermana, finalmente se volvió loca.

-Además a ella no le gusto y…

Ella me interrumpió y comenzó a hablar- ¡Lo que no significa que no te guste ella! Y créeme, lo sabes. Es decir, es tan obvio, no sé porque me tomo tanto tiempo en averiguarlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿La invitaras a salir? Porque si es así, puedo hablar con ella y averiguar, discretamente, a qué lugar le gustaría ir.

-… ¡ALICE! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?- le dije con furia- Ahora, yo realmente apreciaría si salieras de mi habitación en este instante.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero está escrito en tu cara. Pronto te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- dicho eso, por fin me dejo solo, con mis pensamientos.

No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? NO, estoy absolutamente seguro de que no estoy enamorado de ella. Alice está jugando conmigo y, obviamente, caí en su juego.

Me quede despierto hasta tarde esa noche, solo pensando en todo el dia. Lo curioso es que todavía no podía quitarme a Bella de la cabeza.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con ella...

En mi sueño, Bella y yo estábamos en un lugar hermoso, que parecía ser un claro de un bosque. Estábamos rodeados de plantas y flores asombrosas. Nos quedamos en la sobra, así… ella tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho y, a continuación, se volvió hacia mí y la cosa más maravillosa sucedió: ¡nos besamos!

Este beso era diferente a los que había experimentado con otras chicas, este estaba lleno de sentimientos, no solo deseo, sino pasión. Una pasión que nunca había sentido antes…

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, completamente triste de que solo fuera un sueño. Como hubiera deseado que fuera verdad, como quería estar con ella así, solo nosotros dos, como si nada más importara.

De pronto, la realidad me golpeo, Alice estaba en lo cierto: Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan.

-¡Vamos, Alice!- grite por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. -¡Si no llegas en este instante, te dejare aquí, en casa!

-Ya voy, ya voy. Tenía que asegurarme de que llevaba el traje perfecto, ya que hoy es uno de los raros días soleados del año- Alice bajo las escaleras, mientras se acomodaba su camisa, haciendo que todo estuviera perfecto. –Nunca te ha importado llegar tarde, ¿Por qué tanta prisa hoy?

-Nada en especial, solo quiero llegar temprano porque tengo que hablar con el entrenador Reynolds. ¡Eso es todo!

Al principio, pensé que crearían mi explicación, pero solo intercambiaron miradas, así que estaba equivocado. No hace falta ser un genio para entender sus miradas…

A este punto, Alice ya le dijo a Jasper, quien le dijo a Rose, quien le dijo a Emmett… creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ignorarlos a todos y fingir que nunca tuve esa conversación con Alice.

Tan pronto como llegue a la escuela, maldije en silencio. Estaba tan enojado con Alice por haberme hecho llegar tarde. Realmente quería llegar antes que Bella, por lo que hubiera podida hablar con ella. Por lo menos, llegaría a verla en unos minutos, estoy bastante seguro de que está en su casillero.

Camine rápidamente, tratando de evitar a todas las chicas que gritaban mi nombre. Llegue al pasillo de los casilleros y ahí estaba ella, aun más bella de lo que recordaba.

Pero ella no estaba sola, como pensaba que estaría, ¿Quién es el hombre que esta con ella? El la miraba con mucho interés y ella…ella también lo miraba de la misma manera.

Luche con el deseo de darme la vuelta (y pretender que no sentía nada por ella) y camine hacia ellos.

-Hola, Bella- salude en voz baja- ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Bueno días, Edward. Este es Jacob Black

Nos miramos uno al otro pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente para saber que la quería y, por supuesto, el de me vio como una amenaza, así como yo lo vi a él.

Tenía mil preguntas en mi mente, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlas, ya que se disculparon para ir a clases.

¡Uf! Algo me dice que voy a odiar a este tipo…

La mañana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo siguiente que supe es que ya estaba sentado con mis hermanos y los Hale, en nuestra mesa de almuerzo.

-Entonces- Alice comenzó, sonriéndome. –Vamos a tener la noche de "verdad o reto" la próxima semana. Me preguntaba si podríamos invitar a Bella.

Emmett fue el primero en responder. –Yo digo que sí. Creo que nos reiríamos mucho con ella alrededor. Siempre está haciendo cosas divertidas, como golpeando a Edward, o cosas por el estilo.

Todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas, excepto yo. Estaba seguro de que estaban planeando algo para este "verdad o reto" y no hay manera de que la invite sin que ellos me hagan pasar una vergüenza. -¡Yo digo que no! Hemos estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo y será genial _sin_ ella.

Rosalie parecía perpleja. –Pero pensé que ustedes ya habían superado su etapa de peleas.

No tuve tiempo de responder porque, en ese preciso momento, Bella llego a la cafetería hablando alegremente con Jacob. Debí de haberlos visto por más tiempo del que yo esperaba, porque Jasper estaba pasando su mano delante de mí, tratando de llamar mi atención. -¿Sabes, Edward? Yo creo que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo para ocultar tus celos.

-Sí, nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver a Edward Cullen enamorado de alguien.

-¡Cállate, Emmett!- grite- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan molesto? Realmente no sé como Rose puede estar con alguien como tú.

-¡Oh, no!- respondió rápidamente- El solo te está molestando a _ti_.

Esta vez sus risas eran más fuertes.

Sentí que mi cara se ponía roja de ira. -¡Nadie esta celoso aquí!- grite.

-Eso lo vamos a ver- dijo Alice, dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia Bella y agitando la mano. Por supuesto, no paso mucho tiempo para que caminara hacia nuestra dirección.

-Hola a todos- saludo cortésmente.- Permítanme presentarles a mi amigo, Jacob Black. Ha sido transferido de la Academia de La Push- se detuvo unos segundos antes de presentarnos a cada uno de nosotros.

Emmett, de nuevo, decidió poner a prueba mi paciencia. -¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros hoy?- ofreció.

-Claro, claro, gracias- Jacob agradeció al mismo tiempo que tiraba de dos sillas juntas. Por supuesto el _tenia_ que sentarse junto a ella.

-Hmm, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?- pregunto Alice, como si supiera que era una de las preguntas que yo tenía la intención de preguntar.

-Nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos. Básicamente, crecimos juntos- respondió el, mientras ponía su brazos sobre los hombros de Bella. Para mi sorpresa, ella parecía totalmente cómoda con eso, como si fuera algo natural que la abrazara.

A medida de que la conversación iba fluyendo, vi que estaba completamente entretenido jugando con su cabello y, de nuevo, ella parecía cómoda.

Sentí algo así como fuego ardiendo dentro de mí. Yo quería arrancarle los brazos, sobre todo porque cada vez que la tocaba, el me miraba con esos ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para ponerme celoso.

Era evidente de que estaba poniéndome a prueba, así que decidí poner a prueba sus límites. –Así que, ¿Por qué te transfirieron a Forks? He oído hablar mucho acerca de la Academia de La Push. Todo el mundo dice que es una buena escuela, ¿no crees que estarías mejor allá?

-No, lo que realmente creo es que, como tú eres muy buen amigo de ellos, ¿Por qué no vas _tú_ allá? Estoy seguro de que todavía puedes aplicar. Si yo fuera tú, me iría allí lo más pronto posible.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, sentí como Alice me pateaba por debajo de la mesa. –Bueno, bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte Jacob, pero necesito que Edward me ayude en algo, así que si nos disculpas- dijo Alice, antes de sacarme de la cafetería.

-¿Por qué me sacaste?- le grite con toda la furia que sentía.

-Edward, ¿no te das cuenta de que es lo que quiere?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es obvio. Ya sabe como la miras a ella y ahora está tratando de provocarte, así que si tu pierdes la paciencia y luchas contra él, el va a ser la victima a los ojos de Bella y tu serás el que este fuera de control. ¡Se inteligente y no caigas en su juego! Si en verdad la quieres, es mejor que comienzas a luchar, por el ya lo hizo.

Desde que Alice me saco de la cafetería, decidí caminar solo a E.F, realmente necesitaba ese tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Primero decidí no hacer nada, pero yo no podía soportar la idea de verla con ese imbécil. Así que estaba bastante seguro de que al final de E.F hablaría con ella y le diría como me sentía.

Justo cuando la clase estaba por comenzar, me di cuenta de que Bella aun no llegaba. Algo debía de andar mal, ella nunca se perdía ninguna clase y menos sin decirle a alguien.

Espere hasta que el entrenador Reynolds se distrajo con algo y me salí del gimnasio a buscar a Bella.

No mucho tiempo después de que la había comenzado a buscar, le encontré tendida debajo de un árbol. Completamente inmóvil… inconsciente…

**Lo se! No tengo perdón por haber tardo tanto en actualizar, pero es que la escuela si te desgasta y mas con las tareas y eso de levantarte a las 6 de la mañana está bien canijo!!!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!! Créanme que los leo y trato de contastarlos todos!!!! No puedo creer que ya llevemos 173 reviews!!! Que les parece si llegamos a las 190? No son muchos! Y si me dejan mas,,, ps yo feliz!!! **

**En sero que no tengo como pagárselos, espero actualizar el miércoles o jueves, ya que el miércoles no tengo clases, pero tendría que hacer el trabajo en la escuela porque mi mama ya me dijo "no quiero que estes tanto en la computadora! Te vas a poner gorda" y yo ¬¬ gracias! Digo, no estoy gorda! Que le sucede! Cree que eso ayuda a la autoestima! ¬¬**

**Espero que anden super bien, se cuidan**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	9. Mi Enfermero Personal

**Recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la historia. Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ****CindeBella****, quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla. **

**---**

**9-. Mi enfermero personal**

**Bella POV**

Acababa de dejar la cafetería. Por alguna razón, Alice y Edward se fueron temprano, así que tuve que caminar sola al gimnasio.

Sé que parece extraño, pero me acostumbre a caminar con Edward. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que echaría de menos hacer algo con él, además de pelear?

Entre a un ritmo normal, de pronto sentí como si todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, entonces todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y borroso hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro.

Estaba segura de que estaba soñando. En el sueño, estaba siendo transportada por un par de brazos fuertes, los brazos de un dios. Me esforcé para ver su cara, pero todo lo que podía ver era su cuerpo perfecto…se sentía tan bien contra el mío. Nunca me sentí tan bien tocando a alguien más.

Por favor, sé que estoy soñando, pero no quiero despertar tan pronto…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de mirar alrededor. Antes de tener tiempo de comprender donde estaba, oí una voz dulce y maternal.

-¡Te despertaste!- era la señora Finn, la enfermera de la escuela.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, sintiéndome confundida y mareada.

-Tal parece que te desmayaste, cielo. Un chico te trajo aquí. De hecho, es mejor que vaya a decirle que estas despierta. Estaba bastante preocupado por ti.

¿Un chico? ¿Preocupado por mí?

Apuesto a que es Jake, ya es que el único amigo hombre que tengo. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa de que no era Jacob, el que entro detrás de la señora Finn.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto un muy preocupado Edward Cullen.

Debí de golpearme la cabeza muy fuerte cuando me desmaye, quiero decir, ¿Cómo podría ser él, de todas las personas, el que me encontrara?

-¡Te fuiste para el gimnasio antes que yo!- lo acuse. -¡No recuerdo que entraras! ¿Por qué estabas afuera?

De repente se puso rígido, como si estuviera nervioso. Podría jurar que estaba formulando respuestas en su cabeza, mientras me veía interrogante.

-Yo…mmm…olvide algo en mi locker y regrese por eso. Ahí fue cuando te encontré y te traje aquí, a lo que me lleva a la primera pregunta: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bueno, ahora que pregunta, me doy cuenta de que no me siento del todo bien.

-Es extraño, todo mi cuerpo se siente pesado, como si estuviera cargando algo muy pesado, me duele la garganta y tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron en estado de shock y preocupación. Poso sus ojos en los de la enfermera y luego los míos.

-¿Debo llevarla al hospital?

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de hospitales! Estoy bien, creo que estos síntomas son por la lluvia de ayer. Apuesto a que mañana voy a estar a la perfección.

Evidentemente, no estaba segura de que hacer, así que me levante para hacerles ver que estaba bien. -¿Ven? Estoy bien, no necesito ir al hospital-.

Afortunadamente funciono.

-Está bien, querida. Supongo que puedes ir a casa, pero ten en cuenta de que si mañana te sientes mal, realmente tendrás que ver un medico.

-Está bien, pero no creo que sea necesario. ¿Ya me puedo ir?- le pregunte con impaciencia.

-Por supuesto, le voy a pedir a la recepcionista que te excuse.

-Bien. Gracias por cuidar de mi, señor Finn, y gracias de nuevo Edward, por ayudarme.

Luego, antes de que ninguno dijera algo mas, abril la puerta y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. Todo lo que quería era irme a casa. Pero no llegue muy lejos, ya que me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo.

-Edward- me volví hacia a él- como te dije, estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí, pero creo que puedo cuidar de mi misma ahora.

-¡No, no puedes! Te llevare a tu casa y por favor, por favor, ni siquiera comiences a protestar porque nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea.

-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con mi camioneta?- le pregunte.

Parecía que ya había pensado en eso. –Alice lo llevara a tu casa después de la escuela, luego ella podrá irse conmigo a casa. Eso si…no te importa que me quede contigo hasta que ella llegue.

¿Qué si me importa? En realidad el se ha portado muy lindo conmigo últimamente. Mire hacia arriba para ver los ojos más profundos que he visto en toda mi vida. Quería estar más cerca, para tener una mejor visión de ellos…

Oigan, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo estar deslumbrándome así…Despierta, Bella. El es Edward Cullen, ¿recuerdas? ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

¡El que siempre _haz_ odiado!

¡El que _siempre_ odiaras!

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esos horribles, pero dulces, pensamientos que estaba teniendo de él, camine hacia su coche sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Así que, ¿vas a ir al partido mañana?- me pregunto cuando estábamos dentro de su auto, que por cierto, era completamente a como me lo había imaginado. Estaba limpio, no estaba hecho un desastre y estaba lleno de discos de música clásica.

-Si- le conteste- Alice mención que sería divertido- de todas formas, ¿Qué no es divertido cuando tienes a Emmett y Alice?

El viaje a mi casa fue rápido, probablemente es porque conduce como loco. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos de todo tipo de cosas. Fue agradable poder hablar con él sin discutir.

Las horas pasaron volando y antes de que me diera cuenta, Alice estaba tocando la puerta. La invite a pasar, pero ella me dijo que tenía que hablar con Edward de algo muy importante y que no quería perder tiempo.

Tan pronto como se fueron, me tome un _Tylenol _y comencé a cocinar la cena para Charlie. Forks era un pequeño pueblo, y estaba segura de que mi papá ya sabía de lo que me había sucedido en la escuela. Pero cuando llego el tema era totalmente diferente a lo que yo esperaba.

-¡Oh, Bells! Lo siento, pero vas a tener que cenar sola. Harry Clearwater acaba de tener un ataque al corazón. Voy a bajar a La Push para ayudar en todo. Probablemente estaré ahí todo el fin de semana. ¿Crees estar bien hasta el domingo?

No me sentía muy bien, incluso después de que tome el _Tylenol_, pero no era comparado con la muerte de Harry Clearwater.

-Por supuesto, papá. Ve y si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se fue veinte minutos después a visitar a Sue Clearwater y sus hijos. Yo no tenía ganas de comer así que solo me di una ducha y me fui a la cama, esperando despertar y sentirme mejor.

Desafortunadamente para mí, no fue así. A la mañana siguiente, además de todos los síntomas que tenia, se agrego una más: la fiebre. Yo no estaba de humor como para desayunar, así que estaba fuera de cuestión. Me arrastre hasta el sofá y encendí la televisión.

En poco tiempo, estaba soñando de nuevo con el Dios que me llevaba en brazos, trate de nuevo de ver su rostro, pero solo podía verlo hasta su cuello, su cara seguía siendo un misterio para mí. En medio del sueño, se empezó a oír un sonido muy molesto. Entonces, cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Me levante con gran dificultad y camine lentamente hacia la puerta. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Yo estaba bastante segura de que era Alice que venía a ayudarme a prepararme para el juego. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, pensé que estaba tan enferma que había comenzado a ver cosas. Edward Cullen estaba parado ahí.

-Hola- salude en voz muy baja, debido a mi dolor de garganta.

-Hola. He venido a recogerte para ir al juego…pero veo que no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. ¡Estas enferma, Bella!

-No, no lo estoy. Solo…no me siento bien.

-Eres tan terca…-

-Muy bien, Edward, lo siento, pero como ya te diste cuenta no puedo ir a tu estúpido juego. Por favor dile a Emmett y Alice que dije "diviértanse".

-Bella, ¿has ido al hospital?

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué ahora? Solo quiero acostarme y dormir. Estoy muy cansada…

-Sí, si fui. ¡Adiós!- entonces le cerré la puerta en la cara, de una manera descortés y regrese al sofá. Acababa de cerrar los ojos, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la sala.

-¡Estas mintiendo, Bella!- me acuso.

-¿Nunca has odio de que no puedes entrar a un lugar sin haber sido invitado?

-No vamos a cambiar de tema. Tú estas enferma y no haz ido al hospital todavía. ¿Dónde esta tu papá?

Decidí darme por vencida. De todos modos, ¿Cuál es el punto de mentir?

-Está en La Push. Uno de sus amigos murió y el está ayudando. Va a estar fuera durante todo el fin de semana.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que estés pensando quedarte sola!- me grito.

Forcé mi garganta para gritar. -¿A ti que te importa?

-¡Me importa porque…porque…porque me preocupo por ti!- dijo con nerviosismo.

¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo que escuche? ¿Edward Cullen acaba de decir que se preocupa por mí? Algo mal tiene que estar con mis oídos.

-Bella, te voy a llevar al hospital ahora- dijo cuando hubo recuperado la calma.

-No, si me voy, Charlie sabrá que estoy enferma. El ya tiene suficientes problemas para un fin de semana.

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, como si estuviera deliberando algo. –Me parece justo. Pero todavía tienes que ver a un medico. Mi papá tiene el dia libre, así que te voy a llevar a mi casa a verlo.

-Supongo que está bien.

Yo sabía que no había otra opción, era el hospital o la casa de Edward. Escojo la casa de Edward.

-Bien. ¿Crees que puedes caminar? Si no, podría llevarte- se ofreció, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

-¡En tus sueños, Cullen!

Pronto me encontré en la casa de Edward, siendo examinada por el papá de Edward.

-Bueno, Bella. Después de examinarte, te puedo decir que no tienes nada grave. Tienes gripe, sin embargo, te voy a prescribir algunos medicamentos para que te sientas mejor pronto.

-Gracias, Doctor Cullen.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Carlisle- dijo mientras se levantaba. –Edward se quedara contigo mientras escribo la receta.

Entonces salió de la sala y Edward tomo su lugar en el sofá, a un lado mío.

-Tu papá es muy agradable y guapo.

-Sí, eso explica porque son tan irresistible. Bromeó.

-¡Oh, cállate!- se encogió de hombros y nos reímos.

Después de algún tiempo, Edward me llevo a mi casa, no sin antes detenerse en una farmacia para comprar mi medicamente, que no me dejo pagar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward! Son casa las 4pm. Te perderás el juego. Tienes que darte prisa- le dije desesperadamente, cuando mire el reloj por primera vez en todo el dia.

-Me importa un cacahuate mi juego. Yo no te voy a dejar sola.

-Pero…-

Me corto. –No, Bella. Tu salud es más importante que cualquier juego. Yo no me voy hasta que te sientas mejor o al menos hasta que tu padre regrese.

No lo puedo creer. ¿El estaba dejando su partido para cuidarme? Supongo que estaba totalmente equivocada. No está ni siquiera cerca del monstruo que pensé que era.

-¿Hay algo que te haga cambiar de opinión acerca de ser mi enfermero personal?

-No, en absoluto. Incluso me traje una bolsa de ropa conmigo. Yo me quedo contigo hasta que seas capaz de cuidar de ti misma.

-Gracias- era lo que podía decir, quiero decir, yo todavía estaba sorprendida de conocer a este `dulce y agradable´ Edward.

El tiempo parecía volar cuando estaba con Edward, el atendió todas mis necesidades. Edward cocino la comida y la cena, me dio todos los medicamentos en las horas correctas y nunca se separo de mi lado.

Ni siquiera mi mamá me trato tan bien cuando estaba enferma. En realidad, nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para mí de todos modos.

Ya era de noche, cuando le dije que podía tomar una ducha, si así lo deseaba, que no iría a ningún lugar. Acepto la oferta. Después de unos quince minutos, oí un zumbido y me di cuenta de que veía de su celular, que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Por supuesto que no quise responder, así que hice lo que debía hacer: lo llame.

-Edward…-

Después de unos segundos salió corriendo del piso de arriba.

-¿Si? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algún medicamento?- estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera sé porque lo había llamado.

Estaba vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Supongo que nunca me di cuenta del porque las chicas lo perseguían. El era tan… ¡sexy! Su cuerpo era musculoso y parecía que había sido esculpido. Tenía el cabello mojado… De hecho, parecía un modelo.

Me llevo una gran cantidad de autocontrol no comenzar a hiperventilar y recuperar mi voz para explicar porque lo había llamado.

-Mmm…tu…tu teléfono estaba sonando- le dije con mucho esfuerzo.

-Oh, está bien. Veré quien era en el ID, después le marco. Gracias de todos modos- y después de decir eso, se dirigió al piso de arriba-

Bajo en cinco minutos, ya vestido (gracias a Dios), y tomo su celular.

-Era Alice. Creo que mi papá le conto sobre ti y por eso está llamando. Probablemente solo quiere saber que estés bien.

-O a lo mejor quieres saber porque el mejor jugador de la escuela no se presento al juego- sugerí.

-Bella, Alice estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que tu salud es primero. Ahora realmente creo que necesitas ir a la cama. Dormiré en el sofá, si esto te parece bien.

-Claro- el me ayudo a subir y después vino a verme un montón de veces durante la noche. No puedo negar que me sentía bien, sabiendo que él estaba cerca de mí, que yo podría llamarlo en cualquier momento.

Esa noche soñé, de nuevo, sobre el Dios misterioso que me llevaba en brazos.

Cuando me desperté el domingo en la mañana, estaba perfectamente bien. Gracias a Edward, que me despertó un montón de veces en la noche para darme los medicamentos. Camine hacia el piso de abajo para encontrármelo profundamente dormido.

Lo mire fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, se parecía un ángel…mi ángel personal.

Lo cobije y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. Fue cuando entonces oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

¡Charlie!

Corrí hacia la sala y lo jale junto conmigo a la cocina. Entonces le comencé a explicar el porqué había un hombre durmiendo en el sofá, mientras él estaba fuera.

En lugar de volverse loco, como yo esperaba, se volvió aun más amigo de Edward.

-El es un joven agradable, Bells. Tengo cuidado de no meter la pata con él.

-Sí, papá. Lo sé. No lo arruinare. Creo…qu…que…me…gu…gusta.

**Ok! Soy una desgraciada por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar…pero es que ahhaha si les contara…los aburriría.**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? A mi se me hizo de lo más tierno que Edward hiciera eso ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus review.**

**A las que leen "esposos…" estoy trabajando en el sig. Y último capítulo.**

**Esta capitulo va dedicado a todas las que dejan review, en especial a cierta personita que se la pasa amenazándome por MSN…entiéndase Ljoo…te quiero mucho linda! :D**

**13 dias para New Moon**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	10. Verdad o Reto

**Siento muchísimo el retraso…**

**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a CindeBella, respectivamente. **

**10. Verdad o Reto**

**Edward POV**

Era domingo por la mañana y estaba agotado. Realmente no me importaba cuidar de Bella, ni siquiera un poco. Se sintió bien saber que podía ayudarle a sentirse mejor y tal vez demostrarle que no soy la horrible persona que ella cree que soy. Solo había una cosa que si me importaba: Mis hermanos estaban esperándome en una emboscada cuando llegue a mi casa.

-Así que- dije al mismo tiempo que empecé a salir del coche- ¿esto va a suceder cada vez que llegue a casa?

Alice hizo una mueca y se puso a la defensiva- Yo solo quiero saber si Bella se sentía mejor. No contéstate tu celular anoche que te llame y me preocupe.

-Ella está mucho mejor, Alice. Y no pude contestar porque estaba…

-Ocupado- me corto Emmett sarcásticamente.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir mi boca, mi hermana Pixie parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre Emmett.

-No te atrevas a repetir eso otra vez. Bella no es de esa clase de chicas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento- Emmett le respondió y volvió a hablar conmigo- Edward, mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Uf, ¿Por qué no puedo ir a mi habitación y descansar un poco? No pude dormir bien en la casa de Bella. Me desperté durante toda la noche para darle la medicina o simplemente para comprobar que ella estuviera bien. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me levante y la vi cocinando con Charlie a sus talones, diciéndole que no debería de hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Sabía que Esme estaría en la cocina en este momento, así que no me moleste en ir a otro lugar para buscarla.

-¡Edward, cariño, estas en casa!- dijo antes de abrazarme. –Entonces, ¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Mucho mejor. Era solo gripe.

-Me alegra oírlo. También me pregunto cómo tomo la noticia el Jefe Swan cuando llego a casa. Quiero decir, ¿se enojo por encontrarte en su casa? ¿Quieres que le llame y le explique?

-No, mamá. No es necesario. Bella le explico lo sucedido y de hecho, él está muy agradecido por lo que he hecho.

-Como yo lo estoy, Edward. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por renunciar a algo que aprecias mucho, como era tu juego de Basketball, para ayudar a alguien más.

Solo me encogí de hombros y salí de la habitación. Por supuesto no podía explicarle que, para mí, Bella era más que simplemente "alguien más".

-

-

-

-¡Alice! Por el amor de Dios- grite- ¿Por qué no eliges lo que te vas a poner un dia antes? Así no tienes que llegar tarde a la escuela cada mañana.

-Porque- empezó a explicar, bajando las escaleras y caminado hacia el auto- Rose me llamo esta mañana y escogió el mismo color de Jersey que el mío, por lo que es obvio, lo tenía que cambiar.

La mención del nombre de Rosalie, trajo a Emmett a la conversación.

–Mmm, ¿y qué es lo que lleva hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Espera, querido hermano. Pero puedo asegurar que te va a encantar.

Cuando me di cuenta que el rumbo de la conversación había cambiado, los ignore y me concentre en los pensamientos que tuve, después de cuidar a Bella este fin de semana.

Pronto, ya estaba estacionando el coche y la voz de Emmett rompió mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, tenias razón Alice. Ya puedo ver a Rose desde aquí, ella se ve increíble con esa falda. Adiós, chicos- abrió la puerta y corrió hacia a ella, dejándonos a Alice y a mí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando?- pregunto Alice, al bajarse del coche.

-¿Qué?- odio cuando ella hace eso, hablar como si fuera algo muy obvio para todos.

-Uf, yo no sé que hice para merecer hermanos como tú y Emmett. Tengo que contarles todo, incluso las cosas que están frente a ustedes.

Me quede mirándola, desconcertado. Fue entonces cuando ella suspiro y empezó de nuevo.

-Edward, voy a tratar ser lo más clara posible… gira a tu izquierda y mira el edificio 3- ella señalo hacia la izquierda.

Hice lo que me dije y, finalmente, entendí lo que quería decir. Ahí, leyendo un libro junto a un banco, estaba Bella. Y caminando directamente hacia a ella no era otro más que…Jacob Black, el idiota que piensa que por tenerla conociendo por varios años ya es especial para ella o algo así.

Antes incluso de darme cuenta, mis piernas se habían empezado a mover por si solas y estaba caminando hacia ellos. Jacob llego primero, y por un momento, me dio la pequeña impresión de que a él no era el que estaba esperando. ¿Estaría esperando por…mí?

¡No!

Definitivamente no. Ella te odia, Edward. ¿Recuerdas? No dejes que tu imaginación vaya más allá.

Camine más rápido y estaba feliz de que el no pudiera decir otra cosa más que "Buenos días, Bella", antes de que yo llegara.

-Hey, chicos. Buenos días- salude siendo absolutamente cortés. Si alguien iba a jugar rudo frente a Bella, no sería yo.

Sabía que Jacob no era especial para Bella en la forma que él _quería_, pero desde que crecieron prácticamente juntos, el era probablemente como un hermano para ella. Tratarlo mal, solo me haría quedar como el malo frente a Bella.

Juraría que sus ojos brillaron cuando me vieron.

-Hola, Edward. Te estaba esperando- dijo con timidez.

Yo estaba a punto de responder, cuando una voz horrible venía detrás de mí. –Eddie… ¿Por qué no fuiste el sábado al partido? No fue lo mismo sin ti- Lauren, la perra reina dijo, tratando de parecer ¿sexy? Creo que es lo que originalmente trataba de hacer.

Decidí hacerme el tonto. -¿Ah, sí? Pero oí que los chicos lo hicieron genial y ganamos.

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Mira, Lauren, no me gusta que me llamen "Eddie" y ahora tengo prisa. Tengo que hablar con Bella acerca de nuestra tutoría. Así que, ¿Por qué no conoces a Jacob?- le guiñe un ojo a Bella, antes de tiras de ella, alejándonos.

Caminamos unos metros más, ella se inclino y me susurro. –Gracias, en realidad no puedo soportar a Lauren.

-Bueno, entonces somos del mismo equipo. Ya no la soporto mas-una vez más, podría jurar, que vi una sonrisa rápida cruzar por su cara.

Pero decidí cambiar de tema, ya que de Lauren, era de la última persona que quería hablar.

-Entonces, ¿tu papa no te dijo nada cuando me fui?

-Sí, y esa es la razón principal por la que te esperaba hoy. Esta muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí en su ausencia. Y yo también…Lo siento, por haberte juzgado y nunca darte la oportunidad de explicarte todos estos años. No eres el estúpido egocéntrico que pensé que eras…- tomo un respiro antes de continuar. –Me gustaría hacer una tregua entre nosotros. Me gustaría poder llamarte mi amigo…quiero decir, si tu quieres.

¿Era broma?

He hecho mucho para demostrar que estaba equivocada acerca de mí y finalmente funciono. No podía estar más feliz.

-Por supuesto, Bella. Me siento de la misma manera…Tú no eres la chica "soy mejor que tu", que pensé que eras.

Hizo una mueca con mi comentario. -¿Eso eso lo que piensas de mi?- me pregunto incrédula.

Solo sonreí y me encogí de hombro antes de extender mi mano hacia a ella.

-¿Amigos?- le pregunte esperanzado.

Ella acepto mi mano y la sacudió antes de contestar:

-¡Amigos!

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos. Ninguno de nosotros estaba seguro sobre que decir. Luego, finalmente, se excuso para ir a clases.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, me acorde de algo. -¡Hey, Bella!- grite.

-¿Si?

-Cada semana, mi familia y los Hale, tenemos una noche de "Verdad o Reto" en mi casa y hoy vamos a tener uno. ¿Quieres ir?

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió. –Sí, cuenten conmigo.

-

-

-

Ya era de noche y Bella acababa de llegar. Alice, por supuesto, estaba saltando de alegría porque Bella aceptara venir.

-Hay, Bella. Estoy tan feliz que pudieras venir. Sera genial tener una persona más que me ayude a Emmett y a mí a irritar a Edward.

Solo rodé mis ojos. Alice y Emmett no perdían oportunidad al tenerme como su blando preferido. Pero hoy es mi oportunidad de venganza… Me pase todo el dia planificando unos retos muy especiales para mis queridos hermanos.

Me acerque y tome mi lugar en la mesa redonda, donde solíamos jugar verdad o reto. Rose se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, así que quedamos de izquierda a derecha: yo, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Alice y Jasper.

Emmett comenzó a explicarle las reglas a Bella.

-Bueno, no tenemos muchas reglas, solo tres: Regla uno, giramos la botella para saber quien pregunta y quien responde, hemos intentado jugar sin esto antes, pero no era divertido, ya que siempre estaban preguntándole a la misma persona.

"-Regla dos, no podemos pedir retos que sean peligrosos, ya hemos hecho antes eso y termino por quemar toda la cocina, desde entonces, mamá nos prohíbe retos peligrosos.

"-Y, por último, regla tres, no podemos negarnos a nada. Incluso si es algo que odias decir o hacer. ¿Quieres quedarte aun?

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto- Por supuesto que me quedo, Emmett. ¿Podemos comenzar ya?

-Sí, y ya que es tu primera vez, dejaremos que gires la botella.

Ella le sonrió y tomo la botella. Después de unos cuantos giros, me señalo a mí y a Alice. No podía dejar ponerme de pie y gritar de alegría. ¡Finalmente había conseguido mi venganza sobre ella!

-Alice, ¿verdad o reta?- le pregunte, solo para ser formal, yo sabía que Alice siempre escogía reto, y estaba vez estaba uno muy bueno esperándola.

-Reto- respondió con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía decir que ella sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

Tome una respiración profunda y esboce una sonrisa maligna. –Te reto a que tomes unas tijeras y cortar dos de tus faldas favoritas.

-¿Qué? ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!- me gritó y Bella vino a mi rescate.

-Pero, Emmett dijo que no te podías negar a nada.

Con ese comentario, Alice solo se enojo más. -¡Bella! Se suponía que tenías que estar de mi lado… ¡¿Cómo me traicionas?! Pero está bien, Edward. Y estas en mi lista, ¡recuerda eso!- me amenazo antes de subir por las escaleras. Cuando volvió tenía una sonrisa por toda la cara, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del planeta. Eso me hizo tener un poco de miedo. Ni siquiera se quejo cuando estaba cortando sus faldas. De hecho, parecía satisfecha. ¿Qué tan maléfica podría ser mi hermana con su idea?

Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar y ver.

Todos volvimos a nuestro lugar de origen y Bella giro la botella. Esta vez fueron ella misma y Jasper.

-Está bien, Bella. ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad- respondió algo tímida, como si temiera que le preguntaran algo embarazoso.

Conociendo a Jasper, como lo conozco, yo sabía que nunca iba a ser eso. Jasper siempre fue un perfecto caballero.

-¿Por qué rompiste con Mike Newton?

Para mi sorpresa, ella dejo salir de un suspiro de alivio. ¿Estaba esperando que Jasper le preguntara algo peor? ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

No tardo ni dos segundos en contestar, yo pensé que ella esperaba algo mucho peor. -¡Porque me engaño!

-¡Que idiota!- grito Rose.

-Lo sé, pero estoy mejor sin el- respondió simplemente, antes de sonreír y cambiar de tema. -¿Listos para girar la botella de nuevo? Todos asintieron. Y de nuevo estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Era mi momento de retar a otra persona de mi lista negra: Emmett.

-Emmett, ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Reto, por supuesto! Y espero que sea algo bueno.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Te puedo asegurar que no solo a ti te encantara la idea, si no a todo mundo. Emmett, te reto a que vayas arriba y te vistas de mujer…con ropa de Alice.

Apenas termine la última palabra y Alice comenzó a gritarme una vez más.

-¿¡Que te pasa, Edward!? El NO cabe en ninguna de mis prendas. Mira su tamaño. ¡EL DESTRUIRA TODO MI ARMARIO!

Solo me encogí de hombros. –Lo siento, no es mi problema.

La reacción de Alice debió de ser muy divertida, porque Bella estaba rodando en el piso, riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar.

-¡Edward…tu…tu…maldito! Y Bella, no puedo creer que creas que esto es divertido. Pero espera, espera… ¡los dos se arrepentirán!- amenazo, antes de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, sollozando por su ropa.

Mientras Alice se tranquilizaba, Emmett fue al piso de arriba y después se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Con la vista que teníamos, todos, incluso Alice, nos soltamos a carcajadas. Emmett llevaba un vestido color rosa y de alguna manera logro entrar ahí. Era absolutamente grande para un vestido tan pequeño. Rose incluso tome fotografías con su celular, prometiendo que las publicaría en su _myspace_.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-comenzó Alice-. Sé que todos se están divirtiendo a mi costa, ya que ese vestido esta arruinado, quiero pedirles algo…Tengo la sensación de que si Jasper gira la botella, esta vez tendré muy buena suerte. ¿Podrían por favor dejar que el la gire?

Rose fue la que contesto. –Si eso te hace feliz…

Jasper tomo la botella y la giro. No me sorprendió cuando la botella finalmente se detuvo. Después de todos estos años que he vivido con ella, he aprendido a nunca apostar en contra de Alice. Por supuesto, había llegado su momento: ella me preguntaba.

Alice, ahora estaba haciendo el baile más loco de todo el universo. Espere pacientemente hasta que se sentó de nuevo y decidí bromear un poco. –Ya sé lo que tenias en mente, pero se te olvida que elegí RETO.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Ella quería que eligiera verdad para que pudiera decir lo que sentía por Bella y confesarle mis sentimientos. Eso no pasaría enfrente de todos.

-Bien, verdad no. Entonces, te reto a besar…a Bella

-¿Qué?

**Ok, a mi también me dejo con cara de :O esta parte xD**

**A que han de decir…"mira, hasta que apareció". En serio lamento DEMASIADO, EN EXCESO, mi retraso, pero en Esposos ya les explique por qué.**

**Feliz Navidad….atrasada. Espero que se la hayan pasado súper genial en compañía de sus seres queridos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, a las que aunque tengo meses sin actualizar, me siguen preguntando por la historia, solo tengo que decirles que NUNCA abandonare ninguna de mis fics ;)**

**Ok…me voy a poner sentimental, porque este año ya acaba :')**

**Solo quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo desde mi primera fic publicada en esta página que me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente maravillosa. Muchísimas gracias por alentar mis pobres intentos de escritora con cada uno de sus review….**

**En serio que esta página es de las mejores en las que he entrado, ya que permite expresarnos de una buena forma. No hay dia en el que no entre a FF, en serio, en mis momentos cuando quiero llorar, me pongo a leer fics tristes y me desahogo de una forma sana…sin recurrir a los golpes (WTF?)Cuando quiero sentir enojo o incluso amor, me pongo a leer fics que he leído como 3 veces. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en mis momentos tristes y difíciles.**

**El 2009 definitivamente no lo voy a olvidar, porque siento que fue en el año en que el que cambie interiormente, solo espero que no de una forma mala, porque la verdad me fascina mi carácter o el que tenía antes de que me sucedieran cosas, pues…no del todo agradables.**

**Espero que este año haya sido para ustedes un gran año y si no, a ponernos las pilas para el siguiente.**

**Espero que Dios los bendiga y que estén felices siempre.**

**Ya me voy, porque ya estoy llorando! :')**

**Con todo mi más INMENSO cariño**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **


	11. Primer Beso

**Recuerden que los personajes y la historia NO me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y CindeBella, respectivamente. **

**11. Primer Beso**

**Bella POV**

No tenía ni idea de que me pondría para la noche de "verdad o reto". Algo debe de andar muy mal conmigo, ya que nunca me ha importado la ropa. ¿Es Alice una enfermedad contagiosa?

Después de quince minutos de haber estado peinando mi cabello, me había decidido por un pantalón negro y una camiseta amarilla con diseños en blanco. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me dirigí hacia abajo para decirle a Charlie a donde iba.

Edward se había ofrecido a recogerme, pero me negué. El no era el problema, si no que era muy tímida como para ir con él, a _solas_, en el coche. De todos modos, me di cuenta de que conducir era una mejor opción y así lo hice.

Tan pronto como llegue, fui recibida por Alice y Emmett, quien me explico todas las reglas.

-¿Aun quieres quedarte?

-¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunte sin creérmela, apenas podía contener mi emoción. –Por puesto que me quedo, Emmett. ¿Podemos comenzar ya?

Me dejaron girar la botella, ya que era mi primera vez aquí. Después de unos cuantos giros, la botella señalo a Alice y Edward. Parecía absolutamente emocionado mientras le decía a Alice que tenía que cortar dos de sus faldas favoritas. Por supuesto tenía que hacerlo, pero no sin antes de hacer una gran pelea.

Después de todo esto, me hicieron girar la botella de nuevo y esta vez nos toco a Jasper y a mí.

-Este bien, Bella. ¿Verdad o reto?- me pregunto Jasper en voz baja.

-Verdad- conteste, rezando para que no me preguntara nada sobre el fin de semana en el que Edward me cuido, o que sentía por él. Ya no sabía cuál era peor.

-¿Por qué rompiste con Mike Newton?- deje salir un suspiro de alivio y respire hondo antes de contestar.

-¡Porque me engaño!

-¡Que idiota!- grito Rose.

-Lo sé, pero estoy mejor sin el- la verdad es que realmente estoy mucho mejor sin él. Nunca ame verdaderamente a Mike y esto me quedo muy claro ahora.

Decidí cambiar de tema. Hablar de Mike era lo último que quería hacer ahora. -¿Listos para girar la botella de nuevo?

Todos asintieron. Y de nuevo, Edward se mostro complacido con los resultado. La botella lo señalo a él y a su hermano.

-Emmett, ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Reto, por supuesto! Y espero que sea algo bueno.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Te puedo asegurar que no solo a ti te encantara la idea, si no a todo mundo. Emmett, te reto a que vayas arriba y te vistas de mujer…con ropa de Alice.

Edward apenas tuvo la oportunidad de terminar ya que la pequeña Alice estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-¿¡Que te pasa, Edward!? El NO cabe en ninguna de mis prendas. Mira su tamaño. ¡EL DESTRUIRA TODO MI ARMARIO!

Se encogió de hombros. –Lo siento, no es mi problema.

En esto, yo no me podía controlar más. Este es la noche más divertid de mi vida. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba rodando en el suelo, muerta de la risa.

-¡Edward…tu…tu…maldito! Y Bella, no puedo creer que creas que esto es divertido. Pero espera, espera… ¡los dos se arrepentirán!- amenazo Alice, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Emmett se hiciera anunciar en la sala, cuando bajo con un vestido color rosa. Incluso Alice no podía dejar de reír con la vista de Emmett enfundado en un vestido frágil y pequeño.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-comenzó Alice-. Sé que todos se están divirtiendo a mi costa, ya que ese vestido esta arruinado, quiero pedirles algo…Tengo la sensación de que si Jasper gira la botella, esta vez tendré muy buena suerte. ¿Podrían por favor dejar que el la gire?

-si eso te hace feliz- contesto Rose y yo no estaba entendiendo nada, quiero decir, ¿cuál era la diferencia en que la girar a Jasper? No porque él la girar el resultado iba a ser diferente.

Jasper tomo la botella y cuando finalmente se detuvo, Alice estaba brincando en la silla. Le tocaba retar a Edward.

Alice, comenzó a hacer el baile más loco de todo el mundo. Edward se quedo inmóvil, hasta que Alice tomo de nuevo su asiento. –Ya sé lo que tenias en mente, pero se te olvida que elegí RETO.

La respuesta de Alice nos tomo a todos por sorpresa. -Bien, verdad no. Entonces, te reto a besar…a Bella

-¿Qué?- exclamamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ahora le toco a Emmett de echarse a reír y rodar por el suelo. –Muy bien, hermana. Eres un genio.

-Olvídalo- le grite a Alice. –Me niego a ser parte de tu venganza contra Edward. Si ustedes tienen un problema, arréglenlo entre ustedes. Déjame fuera de esto.

Alice sonrió con maldad. -¿Y quien dice que solo Edward era parte de la venganza? ¿Ya se te olvido como reaccionaste cuando paso lo de mi guardarropas? Lo siento, Bella querida, pero negocios, son negocios.

Estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo, cuando escuche una voz aterciopelada susurrando en mi oído. –No te preocupes, lo tengo resuelto.

¿Qué lo tiene resuelto? ¿Cómo diablos lo puede tener resuelto?

Me miro directamente a la cara y vi la estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando teníamos una pelea. Solo que esta vez, la sonrisa no era para mí…Era para Alice.

Se aclaro la garganta, sin quitar los ojos de ella, y llamo la atención. –Está bien, todo el mundo. ¿Podemos terminar con esto?

Todos asintieron, excepto yo. Decir que estaba asustada era la mentira del año…yo estaba aterrorizada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con todo esto? ¿Estaba disfrutando de esto? No. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Antes de que tuviera más tiempo de pensar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward se acerco más y muy- quiero decir muuuuy- rápido, me beso en la mejilla…

Hey. ¡Eso no cuenta!- se quejo Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros. -¿Y por qué no? La escuche perfectamente claro. Alice me dijo que me retaba a besar a Bella, pero nunca me dijo _donde_ tenía que darle el beso.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Por qué tienes que salirte siempre con la tuya?- grito Alice- ¡Te odio, Edward! ¡Y esto no ha terminado!

Después de esto, las cosas se calmaron y siguieron los retos- y los digo, porque solo yo fui la que escogió verdad- siguieron. Ahora la botella apuntaba a Jasper y Rosalie.

-Jasper, te reto a que salgas y toques los timbres de tres casas y usando…_nada._ Iba a decir que sin camisa, pero me imagine que si vas desnudo va a hacer más divertido.

-¡Rose! ¿Por qué diablos te gustaría ver a MI novio caminar desnudo? ¿Qué te pasa?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No es divertido cuando siempre haces un show antes de que cada reto, Alice. La próximas vez, ni siquiera escuchare tus quejas…Pero como te cuidas como a una hermana, cambiare el reto, siiiiiii- y eso es un gran "si"- Emmett y Edward aceptan unirse a Jasper.

-Mientras no tengamos que caminar desnudos por el vecindario…- suspiro Edward, pero a Emmett no parecía importarle, ya que solo se encogía de hombros, así como que: "Que diablos, aceptare cualquier cosa".

Al ver esto, Rose solo sonrió. –Bueno, el nuevo reto es: tiene que ir a tocar el timbre de tres vecinos, usando solamente…bóxers.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper asintieron y comenzaron a desnudarse. ¡Oh Dios Mío! (_A/N_: Ok, eso debió de ser una escena completamente SEXY! Grrr)

Realmente trate de mirar a otro lado con la intención de evitar sonrojarme como tomate. Pero después de darme cuenta de que ya estaba ruborizada, decidí relajarme y disfrutar de la vista. Y que vista era…

No podía concentrarme en otra cosa, más que en lo ardiente que era Edward Cullen en bóxers negros. Lo había visto nada más que en toalla antes, pero estaba demasiada enferma como para haberlo disfrutado. Yo no pude apartar mis ojos de él hasta que se fue con Emmett y Jasper.

Todavía estaba deslumbrada cuando oí a una muy disgustada Alice, quejándose a mi lado. –Hey, Bella. ¿Podrías dejar de mirar a mi hermano como un vagabundo viendo una hamburguesa? Y tu también, Rose. Sé que Edward y Emmett son hermosos y sexys, pero vamos, no pueden hacer eso cuando esta su hermana por ahí. ¡Es bastante perturbador!

Lo siento- murmuramos Rose y yo, avergonzadas.

Alice solo suspiro. –Si estas claramente enamorada de mi hermano, Bella, ¿Por qué peleaste tanto cuando lo rete a besarte?

-¡Espera! No estoy enamorada de Edward. ¿Estás loca, Alice?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Rose para molestarme. –Entonces, ¿Por qué lo miras _así_?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "así"? ¿Así que?, ¿Qué?

-Está bien, Bella. Puedes hacerte la tonta con nosotras tanto como tú desees. Pero déjame decirte, que vamos s resolver todo esto esta noche. Solo espera y ve.

Abrí la boca para hablar de su amenaza, pero fui interrumpida por una risotada proveniente de la puerta principal. Emmett, por supuesto.

-Supongo que por las risas de Emmett, se la pasaron genial- bromeé.

-No, Bella. Jasper y yo nos divertimos. El pequeño Edward no fue tan afortunado.

Alice, que ahora tenía la ropa de Jasper y se la estaba dando, fue la primera en preguntar. -¿Qué paso?

La respuesta se la dio un Edward muy molesto. –Bueno, cuando estábamos en la tercera casa, Emmett y Jasper me empujaron al porche delantero, así que no me dio oportunidad suficiente para correr. Entonces, una anciana abrió y me encontró así- dijo, señalándose a si mismo, refiriéndose de que solo llevaba bóxers. –Entonces, ella dijo que iba a llamar al Jefe Swan y presentar cargos en mi contra.

Todos me miraron cuando me comencé a reír. Supongo que todos pensaban que estaba loca o algo así, entonces me decidí a explicar. –Lo siento, es solo que Charlie recibe muchas llamadas por cosas así. El hace caso omiso a todos, así que no te preocupes, estas a salvo esta noche Edward.

-Bien- fue su única respuesta.

Emmett y Edward ya traían su ropa puesta, muy a mi pesar. En pocos minutos estábamos sentados de nuevo, listos para girar de nuevo la botella. Era muy tarde y les dije que este iba a ser mi último verdad o reto de la noche. De hecho, no era muy tarde para mí, pero tenía que irme, ya que tenía miedo a las amenazas de Alice y Rose.

La botella giro cuatro veces antes de apuntar a Rose y Edward. Ella le guiño un ojo a Alice antes de ponerse de pie y preguntar. –Querido hermano político, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

Oh no, ¡oh no! ¿Por qué no eligió verdad? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo? ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de elegir verdad? ¡Estúpidos chicos y su ego!

-Bueno, Edward, esta vez voy a ser específica: Tu reto es besar a Bella… ¡en los labios!

Todos, a excepción de Edward, claro está, se echaron a reír y hacer sonidos de besos. Yo ni siquiera me moleste en reclamar, ya sabía que era inútil. Edward no parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, quería hacer cambiar de opinión a Rose. Pero yo sabía que esta vez, no había manera de cambiarlo: tendría que ser besada por Edward Cullen.

Así que me puse de pie y levante mi mano para llamar la atención de todos. –Edward, se que esto va a ser malo, incluso doloroso, pero mientras más sigamos negándonos, menos se detendrán. Entonces, por favor, ¿podemos terminar con esto?

Ahora parecía que todos habían visto un fantasma, en serio, ni siquiera parpadeaban después de lo que dije. ¿En realidad era sorprendente?

Supongo que no, porque Edward esbozo su estúpida sonrisa torcida irresistible y se dirigió hacia mí, hasta que quedamos pocos centímetros uno del otro. Puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla. Se acerca y antes de llegar a mis labios, me susurro al oído: "Siento que tenga que ser así".

Fue entonces cuando hizo su camino de regreso y finalmente unió nuestros labios. Este beso era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Sus labios eran suaves y urgentes, al mismo tiempo. Era como una lucha entre el fuego y el hielo. Nunca antes me había sentido…tan bien.

Sentí sus manos moviéndose en mi espalda y me di cuenta de que su lengua pedía permiso para entrar. De inmediato se lo permití, sintiendo su sabor. Mis manos, que de algún modo habían terminado en su cabello, lo estaban acercando más. No paso muy tiempo cuando escuche a Alice aclarándose la garganta…

Oops, había olvidado que estaban ahí.

**OMG! Al fin! Después de 10 capítulos, por fin se dieron UN BESO! :O**

**Estoy TAN celosa de Bella ¬¬ perra desgraciada xD . Ya quisiera yo ser la viejita que le abrió la puerta a Edward (pensamientos NADA castos invaden mi mente xD).**

**Wii! Al fin estamos en 2010 :') demos gracias que nos permiten estar otro año con vida **** Hay muchas cosas que esperar este año: 1-. Alicia en el país de las maravillas 2-. Eclipse 3 3-. Harry Potter 7 (parte 1) y espero que mucha salud y felicidad a cada una de ustedes.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews! :D Este año, como deseo de 2010, pedí ser una autora más responsable. **

**Bueno, mis amadas lectoras, me voy, pero regresare pronto con el siguiente capítulo, que es hasta donde va originalmente la historia. Pedí permiso para traducir un ONE SHOT, pero aun no me ha llegado la respuesta...también estoy trabajando en otra fic, solo que me estoy tomando un poco más de tiempo porque quiero hacerla más larga de lo que acostumbradamente escribo, así que… Sean pacientes ;)**

**Bueno ahora sí, bye, se cuidan, en serio las quiero mucho! **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	12. No Significo Nada

**Los personajes y la historia NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y CindeBella, respectivamente. **

**¡Chicas! Muchísimas gracias por sus lindísimos reviews. No puedo creer que ya hayamos pasado los 300 review. ¡No saben no saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**12-. No significo nada**

**Bella POV**

Era un poco difícil dejar de besar a Edward y alejarme de su cuerpo fuerte y cálido. Pero no tenía otra opción, ya que todos nos miraban y Emmett comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, Alice. Supongo que todo este "show" responde a nuestras dudas- rió Rosalie con una mirada de satisfacción.

-Ugh, Rose, no estarías tan contenta si fuera tu hermano. Te lo puedo asegurar, es repugnante. Bella y Edward, consíganse una habitación la próxima vez, por favor.

Rece porque un agujero se abriera en el piso, así podría esconderme para siempre. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Edward, quien probablemente se dio cuenta de mi estúpido e inconveniente rubor, decidió intervenir. -¿Qué pasa, Alice? Si bien recuerdo, tú fuiste la primera en retarme a besar a Bella, ¿no?

¡Touché!

Emmett, por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad de bromear con sus hermanos. –Y la actual puntuación es: cero, para la concursante Alice, aquí a mi izquierda y uno, para el concursante Edward, a mi derecha.

-Si- contesto Alice, ignorando a Emmett. –Pero me referí a un beso inocente y no a… ¡esto!

-Vamos, hermanita, ¿Cuántas veces no te he visto dándote besos calientes con Jasper?

¡Touché, otra vez!

Edward es bueno en esto y… ¡esperen! ¿Acaso él dijo _besos calientes_? Eso no se vio como un beso caliente, ¿o sí?

-Wow- rio Emmett. –Dos para el concursante Edward.

Alice solo lo ignoro de nuevo. -¿Sabes qué? No voy a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo argumentando contigo. ¿Por qué no eres un caballero y acompañas a Bella a su camioneta?

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo con Jasper o ¿estás planeando en esconderlo en tu habitación de nuevo?

-¿De la misma manera en la que tu escondiste a una chica en la última fiesta que tuvimos aquí?-. Oh no. ¡No puedo creerlo! Ella sabe que alguien durmió en su cuarto aquella noche.

-Alice- dijo con un tono amenazante- ni siquiera lo menciones. ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Incluso yo estaba asustada de Edward. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto antes.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. De hecho, estoy cansada de tu voz por el dia de hoy, Edward.

-No solamente tú, _sis_. (**N/T: "Sis" es la abreviatura de "sister", que significa hermana en español)** Creo que para mí fue peor. He tenido que escuchar su voz por los últimos 17 años y créeme, no es fácil- dijo Emmett, como siempre, en el momento menos apropiados.

-Muy gracioso, Emmett- dijo Jasper en tono despectivo, para calmar la situación. –Creo que es hora de dejar esto, por el bien de nuestra amistad- y antes de tomar la mano de Alice, guiño a mi dirección.

No podía creer esto, incluso Jasper se estaba burlando de mí. Este mundo está totalmente perdido.

Lentamente, todos comenzaron a dejar la habitación, diciendo que se iban a casa (Jasper y Rosalie), que tratarían de arreglar su guardarropa (Alice), o que irían a ver las luchas en la tele (Emmett, claro está).

En cuanto me di cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos solos, mis mejillas sonrojadas y yo supimos que habías perdido la batalla. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, frente a alguien. ¿Qué pasa si odio el beso y solo lo hizo para demostrar que él era Edward Cullen, el chico por quien toda la población femenina moría?

-Entonces- dijo finalmente, rompiendo el incomodo silencio entre nosotros. –Sobre ese beso…-

No sé que me paso, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba a la defensa con él. –Sí, lo sé, Edward. Soy lo suficientemente madura para saber que solo fue un juego. No te preocupes, simplemente…_no significo nada_-. Bien ¿a quien quería engañar? ¿Por qué acabo de decir eso, si no es verdad? Por supuesto que significo algo. Significo el mundo para mí.

Le tomo un momento volver a hablar, parecía que estaba teniendo una batalla interna sobre lo que debía decir.

Edward de pronto me miro a los ojos, y podría jurar que vi algo de desilusión en ellos por unos segundos. –Me alegro de que me evitaras todo el discurso, que les digo normalmente a las otras chicas. Por supuesto que era solo un juego, de lo contrario, esto nunca habría sucedido.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaba de decirme que su intención nunca fue besarme? Ahora se porque me había puesto a la defensiva.

Yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no comenzar a llorar ahí mismo, enfrente de él. Ni siquiera sé como describir este horrible sentimiento que estoy sintiendo ahora…el dolor…y el rechazo. Solo unos segundos antes era tan feliz… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

-Es tarde, me tengo que ir- dije deprisa. –Buenas noches, Edward. Y gracias por el…_juego_.

Salí de la casa, me adentre en mi camioneta y comencé a conducir en menos de dos minutos. Y en cuanto salí de la ruta que daba a su casa, todas las lágrimas con las que había estado luchando, salieron.

-

-

-

Alice comenzó a molestarme antes de lo habitual a la mañana siguiente.

Apenas había estacionado mi camioneta en la escuela y ahí estaba ella, parada junto a mí como una pequeña muñeca.

-Buenos días, Bella. Tenemos que hablar- me dijo con un tono que no conocía. Alice era la clase de persona que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, su voz era molesta, pero en el buen sentido. Hoy tenía a Alice, pero en una versión preocupada. Realmente esperaba que este cambio no fuera provocado por lo que había pasado ayer.

Pensar en lo de ayer me hizo, inmediatamente, ser consciente del hecho de que, si Alice estaba aquí, Edward también lo estaría. Mire a mí alrededor en busca de Edward entre la multitud de estudiantes, que estaban llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Ella siguió mi mirada y suspiro profundamente, antes de contestar a mi pregunta no formulada. –Él todavía no está aquí. Hoy llegara con Jasper y Rose.

Fingí no oír su comentario. Y decidí prestarle atención. –Entonces, ¿debería estar asustada por esta "platica"?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo quiero oír tu versión de lo que ocurrió ayer. -¿ven? Yo tenía razón, ella estaba diferente por esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _mi versión_? Tú estuviste ahí, y viste el maldito beso. Que fue provocado por un juego y…-

-No, no, no. Me refería a que paso cuando nos fuimos- tomo aire fuertemente y continuo, pero con una muy dulce y calmada voz. –Bella, creí que Edward y tu por fin se darían cuenta de que están hechos uno para el otro.

Tuve que reírme de eso. –Edward y yo… ¿hecho el uno para el otro? Jajaja, Alice, se supone que no puedes emborracharte antes de la escuela. Vamos, tú sabes mejor que nadie, que a tu hermano no le importa nadie más que el mismo.

-Lo siento, pero no es verdad. Mi hermano puede ser todo lo que tú quieres, pero el cuido de ti. ¿O ya olvidaste cuando estabas enferma y él se perdió de su partió para cuidarte? El entrenador casi lo mata por eso.

Ok, ella tenía razón. El se había perdido su partido por mí, y esa era la parte más confusa. Pensé que le importaba, pero claramente no de la forma en la que me gustaría.

Estaba a punto de discutir de nuevo con Alice, cuando fuimos interrumpidas por una fuerte voz detrás de nosotras.

Jacob.

-Buenos días, señoritas- saludo cortésmente.

Tengo que confesar que ver a Jacob me trajo una sonrisa al rostro. No es que estuviera enamorada de él, pero siempre lo había considerado, no solo un amigo, si no parte de mi familia. –Hola, Jake. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaba bien, pero ahora estoy mejor- respondió burlonamente. Siempre hacia eso, pero yo sabía que solo estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, Alice rodo los ojos y suspiro sonoramente antes de comenzar a quejarse.

-Hey, Jacob. Si no te importa, estábamos teniendo una conversación privada.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan mala con él? Nunca la había visto tratar a nadie así. Alice se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis mejores amigas, pero no puedo olvidar que Jacob siempre estuvo conmigo antes que los Cullen y los Hale. No permitiría que alguien tratara mal a Jacob, incluso si ese alguien era Alice.

–No estábamos teniendo una conversación privada, Jake. Eres más que bienvenido, ¿cierto, Alice?- la amenace con la mirada.

Ella me miro, fingiendo una cara de dolor, pero se disculpo con él. –De acuerdo, Jacob Black, lo siento. Solo estábamos caminando a clases, ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro, claro. Así que…Bella, vamos a tener una fiesta en la reservación este fin de semana. Incluso tu papá va a estar ahí divirtiéndose con los viejos, seria grandioso que fueras también. Claro no tenemos que estar con ellos todo el tiempo, podemos irnos a…platicar, solo tú y yo. Como cuando éramos niños.

Lo pensé por un momento. No tenía nada divertido que hacer este fin de semana, además sería una gran distracción para mí. Podría olvidar, al menos por unas horas, que Edward Cullen existía.

Estábamos por llegar a la primera clase de Alice y mía, cuando le di mi respuesta a un Jacob muy ansioso. –Claro, me encantaría. De hecho, no puedo esperar para ello.

-Genial- dijo. –Creo que ya me voy. No quiero tener un reporte por llegar tarde. Ten un lindo dia, Bells. Tu también, Alice.

Ella ni siquiera contesto. De hecho, ella lo ignoro y me jalo hasta nuestros asientos al final del salón. –Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de que él no solo quiere "platicar" contigo?

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella no conocía a Jacob, el nunca haría nada en contra de mi voluntad. Él no era como Mike Newton. –Yo creo que ya dejaste volar demasiado tu imaginación. Jacob y yo somos como hermanos, nada más que eso.

-Pero desde tu punto de vista. Te puedo asegurar de que él quiere ser algo más que tu amigo, Bella. Y no está claro solo para mi, si no para todos los demás.

-Te equivocas y…-

-¡Srita. Swan! ¡Srita. Cullen! ¿Podrían, por favor, cooperar con sus compañeros y guardar silencio?

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza y yo estaba decida a prestar atención a su clase, cuando vi que algo estaba frente a mí, una nota de Alice.

La abrí con cuidado, tratando de que el Sr. Thomas no se diera cuenta de nada.

-_Bella, abre los ojos. Jacob Black te quiere más que como amiga, ¿Por qué no te puedes dar cuenta?_

Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo con esto. Tome mi pluma y le escribí de vuelta.

-**¿Cuál es tu problema con él? El ha sido mi amigo desde siempre y le confiaría mi vida, si fuera necesario.**

Me contesto de vuelta.

-_No tengo un problema con ÉL específicamente. Mi problema es el hecho de que quiere salir contigo._

-**¿Y si eso fuera cierto? ¡Soy una persona soltera y puedo salir cuando yo quiera!**

-_¡No, no puedes!_

_-__**¿Y por qué no?**_

-_¡Porque mi hermano está completamente enamorado de ti!_

**¡Hola! Mis chicas lindas **** ¿Cómo están? Espero que genial. **

**Pues aquí con otro capítulo…AME el final, DIOS! Es están….impactante. Me fascino.**

**Bueno, como ya lo había comentado, hasta este capítulo va la historia original, así que solo queda esperar a que CindeBella actualice: D**

**También siento mucho la tardanza, pero no tenia internet, juro que fue ¡la semana más larga de mi vida! xD Soy una adicta al internet **

**Bueno, estoy de rapidin, porque hoy es el cumple de mi mejor amigo Luis (ya está viejo, cumple 17 xD) y aun no termino su regalo, jajaja.**

**Chicas lindas, las adoro con todo mi corazón, se me cuidan mucho.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	13. Nota Traductora

Hola mis niñas! En serio siento en el alma si pensaron que habia actualizado! u_u creanme que yo tambien queria que fuera una actualizacion, pero no es asi.

Les pongo esta nota (que ya se que estan mas que PROHIBIDAS) pero es solo para decirles el porque esta fic no se ha actualizado en un año...

Bueno la principal razon es que CindeBella, la autora de esta historia, no ha actualizado desde agosto del 2009...le he mandado varios MP's preguntandole que si que paso con la historia, pero solo me contesto uno en abril y esto fue lo que me dijo:

_Hola, Alex. ¿Como estas?_

_No te preocupes, no pienso que me molestes, ahahah_

_Y creo que tienes razon, en serio tendria que actualizar mis fics...He estado recibiendo muchos reviews diciendome lo mismo: ACTUALIZA PRONTO hehehe_

_Creo que pronto volvere a escribir...He visto mi computadora para checar que es lo que he escrito y asi dejar un mensaje o cualquier cosa, asi que por favor diles a todas que ESTOY VIVA y que pronto volvere =)_

_Xoxo, _

_CindeBella_

Y esa fue la ultima vez que me contesto, le mande otro en julio y nada y le mande otro en diciembre y tampoco nada...pero tampoco quiero presionarla porque me he puesto a pensar en que a lo mejor (que Dios no lo quiera) esta pasando por un momento dificil y pues lo ultimo que tiene en mente es actualizar.

Bueno mis niñas solo queda esperar a que CindeBella actualice y esperar que nada malo le haya pasado... (:

Por trasmien (si lo dicen muchas veces diran "mientras" jajaja) las invito a leer mis otras fics :3

Espero que todas esten super bien, no se olviden de que las quiero y gracias a todas las que, aun teniendo meses sin actualizar, se preocupan por saber que onda con esta historia

Alex-Cullen-Pattinson


End file.
